


Dominance & Submission

by Vapula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Dom/sub, Domination, Eggpreg, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Pregnancy, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hallucinations, Hebephilia, Hentai, Insanity, Lesbian Sex, Madness, Monsters, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sexual Violence, Smut, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tribadism, cock biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: Jane Dee is a simple teacher at school. She keeps her head down and does what is needed getting through life easily. She's considered unattractive and weird by the students, and strange by her colleagues.Her life is changed once she encounters a monster at a black temple.Soon her mind descends into madness, and she begins taking her anger, fears and frustrations out upon her students.Think of this story as a shitty Hentai in written form.





	1. Awaken

Her voice is soft as she speaks to the students like she always does. Those at the back have more difficulty hearing her than others, which is common in this class.

Miss. Jane Dee is her usual, boring and stuttering self. She's a middle aged woman, in her late 20's, scrawny, thin and easy to forget. Her blue eyes are behind a pair of specs, and her dark, chocolate brown hair is short and neat. Her body isn't shapely or with curves, her chest is small, her only real asset is her slightly plump ass, but even that doesn't hold a candle to most other women.

She continues the lesson likes always, uncaring for those that don't listen or do. Never matters to her as she can't really control them. Instead she pretends everything is fine and continues on. Her students listen in, with dull looks or smirks, plotting and scheming to themselves about things, she rather not know, nor endure.

The bell rings for lunch and she dismisses them. "Eh, don't forget on F-Friday we're going out to the t-temple as our trip. S-So make sure your forms are f-filled out and hand them in."

None respond as they get up to leave. Everyone is either chatting to another friend, while still collecting their stuff, or already leaving. Jane returns her eyes to her desk not meeting any of the students as they leave. She ignores them and they do so to her.

Jane soon starts to tidy up her desk, until the door of her classroom opens. She jumps at the creaking of its hinges and the figure standing there ominously. It's the headmistress herself, Dora Harness.

She's a tall buxom woman, with a stern and professional attitude. Dora's hair was a dirty, dark blonde colour and her eyes a dull, steely grey. Her breasts were a D, which had a few of the male students gawk at her. And Jane was sure many earned wankers cramp because of her. Her nicely curved body and hips only added to her figure, making Jane feel less in her own eyes.

She stood there, hands on her hips, looking in charge and domineering. Jane was always frightened by the other older woman. Dora was rather blunt, honest and take charge. Jane was quiet, reserved and submissive.

The two were opposites in every way, sometimes Jane felt jealous towards her boss. Though she always squashed all that silly nonsense. She was perfect the way she was, at least that's what she told herself, over and over again.

"Eh? H-How can I help y-you?" She asked Dora whilst picking up some papers she dropped.

Dora kept a stern gaze upon her, making the decade younger woman shake slightly. "I'm here to ask about the students forms for the trip. Have they all been handed in?"

"N-No." Mumbled Jane. "A few h-haven't still handed in their forms, y-yet."

The headmistress sighed. "It's Wednesday today Jane. Have you told them to hand them in by Friday?"

"Of course." Jane said though she wondered if the students even cared or not.

"Alright then, then make sure that they are reminded, as they only have today and tomorrow. There will be no last minute acceptance." Sounding as if the entire thing was hers to decide.

Jane personally thought that "she" should be the one deciding that. But knew it wouldn't matter to say anything about it and simply nodded in submission. "I'm sure t-they'll hand them in before then."

Dora hummed and left, dismissing herself and ending the conversation without further thought or words. Jane didn't mind to much as she was glad that the other woman's presence was gone. Her mind soon calmed itself as she started to organise her desk again.

She neglected lunch, to many people in the cafeteria, to many eyes watching her. Maybe she was being silly but she found solace in herself, rather than others. Jane instead stayed in her classroom while reading up a little on this temple they would be visiting the day after.

There was not a lot of information on it, other than the thing being ancient. Carbon dating claims it to be at least 8,000 years old, some think longer. The temple is styled in a pyramid shape, a black triangle in the middle of a mostly hollowed out mountain. It was currently unknown as to what god, if any, it served or represented. The language that had been etched into the walls and tomes found within was completely... alien in nature.

Strange symbols and hieroglyphs that couldn't be deciphered. An entire building that represented an enigma, a riddle that may never be solved. Just another wonder of the world that would be debated until the end of time.

Jane was overly curious about the place, and wanted her class to visit it and see what they think. She didn't have high hopes as teenagers these days are only interested in partying, sex, money, among other things. They found the past boring or uninteresting. Why would they care about things that happened a hundred or more years ago? They lived in the 21st century, why would they care for a temple that's inside a mountain?

She breathed out a sigh. 'Well at least I'll enjoy it.' She thought pleasantly and with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday.  
The Temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived around noon at the entrance checkpoint of the mountain. The bus took them to the checkpoint where they were soon allowed to enter and travel the road though the tunnel. Soon they came upon the temple itself. It's black marble body seemed to shone whenever the light reflected off it, the thing seemed to pulse with power and danger as the bus closed the distance.

Jane felt her spine tingle and skin crawl at the sight of the thing. It was in excitement, though she kept her face neutral as the bus got closer to their goal. She was the first off and waited until her students followed her, slowly trickling off the vehicle and waiting.

Their guide soon appeared with a smile. "Hello everyone, I'm Jonathan I'll be taking you through the Black Pyramid."

Jonathan was a slightly older looking, handsome man, with a bright smile. The students were already at ease when they seen him. Jane felt uncomfortable as his eyes seemed to linger upon the fifteen year old girls, before looking to her. She caught a flash of something in his gaze when he looked upon her. But it was soon gone replaced with warmth and cheerfulness.

"H-Hello Mr. Jonathan, I'm J-Jane Dee and this is my class." Jane introduced herself lamely. He smiled at her as the students began talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

"He's nice."

"Do you think he's married?"

"Don't see a ring. So maybe not?"

"He's watching her to much."

"You mean Dee? Doubt he's interested in loonies, or girls without a proper body."

"Yeah. Ya know, some think she's actually a guy."

"I heard that. Don't think it's true but you never know."

On and on it went as students talked behind her back. Jonathan couldn't hear them clearly, but Jane could and she gritted her teeth before calming herself and turning to them.

She cast a blank look across them that made each of the students shut up. "R-Ready?" She asked as they nodded and followed the guide to the temples base.

They walked towards the towering thing with baited breathes. Most weren't really caring about the trip, as they simply wanted an excuse to leave school. However even they felt something was off this place. The temples shiny black body, was devoid of jungle growth. No vines or plants covered its exterior, nor was anything around it. There was a slight gap of barren earth between the temple and vegetation itself. Something which made a few feel uncomfortable, as it was like Mother Nature herself was staying away from it.

The guide took them to the entrance, a simple hole in its side. It looked to have been excavated and left open.

"Okay everyone." Jonathan began. "Stick close, don't touch anything, and don't wonder off. You can get lost in here and we're still mapping it out and discovering new things. Though we've taken most to the nearby museum, but there's still some cool stuff inside."

"What kind of 'cool stuff' are we talking about?" Asked a boy named Fred Kurst as he smiled with innocence.

"Mummified corpses, ancient runes, among other things." Jonathan answered. "Now follow me, and Miss. Dee can you enter last, as to keep the students between us?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." Jane said, fine with that, though she'll have to keep an eye on Fred now. Thinking he might try to steal something, again.

The guide led them inside where he took them down a very dark corridor. The walls were illuminated with torches, however it didn't provide to much light. Fear and anxiety entered the students as they delved into the temple. Paranoid and fearful thoughts overcame them slowly, with only the torchlights keeping it slightly at bay. Jane herself was feeling rather calm at the back of the class. She was looking at the walls, but found nothing of interest, so resumed watching ahead.

They followed the man into a large open room. It was rectangular, made out in black marble like the rest of the structure, though there were generators inside which powered the electric lights, that brightened up the room. Inside this room were seven different sarcophaguses. Three on one side and three on the other side.

Each were dark grey, made of stone, though had no ceremonial items or things. Instead each had xeno writings written across the surface of the things, on the sides and lids of each. Like a madman would scrawl the secrets of the universe in their padded cells. Urns were laid at the sides of each, about as high as ones knees and as thick. All were closed, sealed.

The walls had statues of hooded beings standing together. I say "beings" as they had extra limbs, such as another pair of arms, a second head or even penis. Which the girls and boys took notice off.

One of the sarcophaguses was different.

It stood on its lonesome atop a propped up dais of steps. The body and slab of the thing was covered in glyphs like the others, though it had candles of red wax that were burning at its base, where the urns should be. They flickered slightly in the darkness around them. The lid of it was noted to have been moved off and laid on the side of it.

Jane was looking around in awe as her class simply looked on with bored expressions. "Well this sucks." One, Sophia Firelock, said aloud not bothering to whisper. Though the comment was ignored by her teacher and guide.

"Can't deny it's spooky though."

"Yeah, what do you think is inside those sarcophaguses?"

"That's a good question." Jonathan said having heard it. "Inside each of them is a corpse. A mummified body of what we assume to be wealthy people. Though they look rather... strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Krissy asked as she watched the man grin.

He then went over to one of them and started to push it. "Eh! S-Should you b-be doing that!" Jane called out once she seen him do so.

"Hmm? Yeah don't worry this ones already been opened." He said reassuringly. "We're planning on sending this one to the museum, with the other one, as its intact inside, unlike the others."

"Right, ok." She said breathing a sigh as the lid was carefully moved out the way to give vision to everyone else.

There were recoils of disgust and revulsion as they seen a shrivelled husk of woman. The skin was dark grey and black, like burns. Her hands were to her chest, covering her deformed, twisted bosom from view. Ripped and tattered cloth was around her groin, ancient fabric that was decaying to time. It's eyes and mouth were empty, leaving only sunken holes in gaunt skull. No nose or ears remained, having rotten away millennia ago, though it surprised Jane that the mummies corpse wasn't use bones. Then again they must have prepared this one extensively.

"That is disgusting." Sophia said speaking the minds of everyone else. "Who is it?"

"No one knows." Jonathan said with shrug. "We only know that: the sarcophaguses on the right are female, while the ones on the left are males. The one atop the little steps there, is apparently a hermaphrodite."

"What's in the urns?" Asked Fred pointing to them.

"Not treasure if that's what your asking. For the women it's their uterus, a stillborn babe, and heart. Each are in their own urns, though we don't think the stillborns are there's. The men instead had their testicles and penises placed in separate ones, and livers in another."

"Why?"

"Not really sure ourselves. We're still trying to decipher the language but it's near impossible to do so." Jonathan answered with indifference, finding the thing creepy.

"Is there any treasure?" Asked Fred wanting to take his mind off the idea of his dick being cut off while dead, or worse, alive!

"Sure. Follow me." The guide told them and he lead the class out the room by a passage hidden slightly in the shadows, until he shone his torch at it.

Jane again followed from behind and sighed as she wanted to stay there a little longer. But couldn't leave the children unattended, sometimes she hated her job.

None of them noticed shadows on the walls moving, nor the lights going out for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class had been walking for a time. But soon they came across another room before them.

It was circular and bare, with only a alter in the centre of it. Lights along the walls brightened it up, though it couldn't hold back the miasma of dread and death that stank inside. The stench was strong and made everyone gag at it.

"What the hell is this place?!" Sophia asked for everyone else again.

"The Sacrificial Chamber." Jonathan said after a moment. "At least that's what we assume. Whomever built this temple believed that their Gods wanted sacrifices. Human or animal, we are unsure but we think they preferred humans over animals."

"How do you know that?" Sophia questioned.

"Beneath the temple is a graveyard of bones. Piles of skulls and ribcages. There were a "lot" of them and from what we can tell, there appeared to be little discrimination when it came to age."

"It's barbaric." Sophia shook her head causing her bushy, black hair to shake. "Why would they do this?"

"Obviously their Gods scared them." This came from Jane which surprised everyone, as they looked at her.

She flinched having not realised that it was her speaking until after saying it. Jane felt all eyes upon her and she looked away not meeting anyone's gaze. A few sniggered at Sophia being snipped at by the weirdo teacher.

There was a silence that filled the room until Jonathan said. "Let's move on into a little further of the temple. I did say I would show the treasure, right."

"A-Agreed." Jane said quickly not looking. She didn't want to see Firelock's expression.

As usual she was at the rear but before she could leave the Sacrificial Chamber, the exit closed. A stone door came thundering closing off the two ways in, locking Jane inside. Panic shot through her as she found herself alone, she could hear her class and Jonathan shouting for her on the other side.

"Miss Dee! Are you alright!" She heard the guide ask in alarm.

"Um? What's happening?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"Well, we don't really know!" The guide confessed. "We think the temple has a kind of timer built into it! Those doors always close and once someone was trapped inside! But don't worry, just sit down and await the, uh, exit!"

Jane frowned but sat on the stone floor and waited for, whatever was coming. She felt cold as she sat on the floor hugging herself. Her body shook, her breaths came out in long pants, as she looked around at the walls, thankful for the light. But then the lights went out completely, and she was drowned in darkness. Jane was slightly freaking out at being alone in a dark room, herself.

The calling outside had ceased earlier after Jonathan's reassurance. She couldn't hear them no matter how much she strained to do so. Her ears couldn't pick up the sound of their feet nor their own mouths. Instead she heard nothing but silence. And that alone frightened her as she shook like a leaf in autumn.

Then she felt something touch her shoulder. A hand or paw like thing gripped it gently and with a twist and a slap it was gone. She now stood up, eyes straining to see into the black shadows that assailed her. But nothing of note could be found, her hands swung around her attempting to find whatever was inside with her.

Yet she felt nothing as her fingers attempted to claw or grasp whoever was there. She heard from her left and touch upon her cheek to the right. At some point she had backed away until she was against the walls. She could feel the carved runes in them digging into her back, as she pressed herself against them.

Jane held her hands together and tried to control her erratic breathing. Until the room suddenly lit up in a glowing purple. The runes on the walls were alight, shining like lamplights in the dark. It helped Jane see though she didn't see what it was that had been messing with her. Instead she felt the ground beneath her being taken away, as she was soon falling as the floor gave way.

She landed on a slide with a thump and was soon being sent downwards. She hit her head and soon everything went black as she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

???

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman was unsure for how long she had been out for. Jane felt her head thumping in response to whatever happened as she sat up. She held her head in her hands as it pounded from her skull splitting headache.

Soon she was able to look around. The teacher had first thought she landed in the graveyard, but discovered herself in a completely different room.

This room circular and wider than the last, though it was split into two. There was an upper ring like portion which was elevated, while Jane was in the inner part of the ring. On the upper ring were seven different, large slabs of stone, like tall obelisks in the shadows standing guard. She sat on the black stone floor, of the inner ring with confusion. It was cold and lit with various torches around the upper ring platform. Though she seen noway as to where she can climb up to the outer ring.

So she stood up and called out. "H-Hello?!"

But nothing answered her.

She was greeted only by the sounds of her own breaths. Jane then started to get up and move, but took note that she wasn't wearing her old clothes. Instead she was wearing a long white tunic that went to her knees. The woman felt rather uncomfortable as she wasn't wearing her bra, nor underwear. It made her shiver in the cold as she tried to climb up the walls to the upper ring. However she was unable to grasp the edges as they were out of reach, and her feet couldn't find footing, on the smooth surface of the walls.

With groan she went back to the centre and thought about getting out of here. Her mind was conjuring up various ideas that she dismissed when thinking carefully about them.

Things again started to change.

The slabs of stone on the upper ring started to glow purple. Particles of snowflake like entities, were emitted and seemed to dance in the open air as she watched them. The slabs themselves hummed, emitting a low drone, that made a buzzing sound to Jane's ears. She frowned at the strangeness of this place and questioned: what was going on?

Soon she was given answer.

Below her the floor turned into a glowing heptagram. It was pink in colour with each of the points, lined up with the slabs on the elevated ring. She was in the centre of its tight lines and attempted to get out. But soon found her way barred by an invisible wall that sent her back on her behind. It only appeared if touched and she tried hitting and kicking it, but nothing changed and she remained trapped.

The glowing of the floor intensified almost to the point of blinding her. She closed and shielded her eyes, as she curled up into a ball. The droning was always on rattling in her head, her headache was thankfully gone, but that noise was starting to grate on her nerves.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but it did. The glowing simmered down, as did the buzzing, to the point where it acted as lamplights. But it was here that Jane found out she wasn't alone anymore.

Above her at each of the slabs, stood figures in cloaks and robes. Masks and hoods hid them from her and she looked around with fear and terror at the silent seven.

But then her eyes turned to the floor.

It was gone, the stone surface replaced by a mirror like surface instead. But it was not her reflection in the image shown.

Instead she found a... creature, more of a monster to be certain.

The thing was a mass of flesh and meat. No obvious head, nor legs or arms. Like a giant torso of moving flesh and bits together. It was a mound with a gaping maw, filled with axe sharp teeth the size of table legs, opened up at her. Eyes soon appeared around its mass to gaze up and under her robe, which would have caused her to blush, if she had not been screaming the whole time.

Jane's screech of horror was only matched by her now burning need to get the hell out. She tried to flee again but the walls remained keeping her in place. Her heart clenched as cold dread settled in, her eyes went up to the figures, begging for help. None came as they looked upon the human female, with only slight curiosity. She was another lamb, nothing more.

Or so they would see.

Her ears picked up the sound of squelching and movement. Looking down she found the mass forming strange stocks. Flesh melded together, blending with one another to form strong tentacles.

Each were as thick as a humans arm, though some were thinner in comparison. They each ended with phalluses, cock heads. The woman watched in horror as it dawned on her what was coming.

"N-No! No! No!" She chanted pushing herself away as best she could, as the tentacles came up. "Stay away from me!" She cried as they entered her box.

Jane tried to jump away or even stamp upon them. But her feet were roughly grabbed and she was pulled until she fell onto her back. Her head hit the floor making her see white, as her headache returned in force. With groan she winced as the tentacles took her arms next and had her spreadeagled.

She recovered after a moment, being suspended in the air by the creatures grasp. Her heartbeat was like a drum, thumping wildly as the beast ran tentacles along her exposed flesh, and up her robe.

The warm things sent shivers up her cold skin, it's touch made her shake, a tear fell from her eye as it closed in on her pussy. It's thick tendrils ran up her inner thighs, rubbing it's surprisingly soft, fleshy skin against hers. It only caused her goosebumps as she tried to shake out its grasp. But the creatures grip was like steel clamps around her hands and legs. The tentacle up her robe moved towards her pussy. She felt it sliding up and down, gently caressing her valley with tender care.

Jane whimpered in response as she attempted to close her legs. However the beast kept her open, and more of its limbs appeared to move up her robe. They brought it up to her neck, letting her skin be shown to the strangers above, whom watched.

She cried as thin tendrils wrapped around her tits, they gave her breasts a firm squeeze which caused her pain and a flash of pleasure. The woman whimpered as they tugged her mounds and she found het teats soon covered by suction like mouths. They wrapped around her erect nipples and soon she felt hundreds of little feelers teasing the nubs of her breasts. It made her squirm and shake and her breath hitched whenever she tried to speak.

"P-P.... Please! Stop! Ack!" She sobbed between breathes tears fully falling.

None of the figures cared and instead watched with interest.

Soon her legs were opened and held in place. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend this wasn't happening, but found it difficult to do so considering what was happening around her, and that buzzing sound.

A thick, dark purple coloured tentacle with a penis head appeared. It showed itself before her, as if proud of its length and girth, which made Jane frightened as to how much it would hurt. The thing was about as thick as someone's leg and she hadn't had sex in two years. Her pussy hadn't been touched by cock since, and was going to be very tight.

But the beast didn't care.

The dick moved up to her tight snatch, she seen it leaking out a liquid, which hopefully acted as lubricant. It rubbed it's oozing head at her vaginal lips, pressing gently, and coating her in its scent and juice. Jane shook the entire time in fear and anticipation. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears, her tits were painful and pleasured.

She prepared as best as she could, trying to relax and calm herself.

Then it entered.

It was slow at first, it's massive cock head pushed in with relative ease. But soon it was unable to move further, as her body reacted to the foreign intrusion, by constricting itself around the appendage. Jane's mouth was hanging open the whole time, before the resistance. At which she then had her eyes and mouth screwed shut, as she fought back against the uncomfortable and painful feeling of being torn in half.

But the beast wouldn't have her insubordination. It pulled back it's massive member almost taking the thing out. Jane let a pleasant sigh leave her mouth in response. Thinking the beast was going to take her limits into account.

That thought was shattered as the beast plunged its tentacle cock back into her. It's forceful thrust had her head reeling back in pain, as her mouth opened into a silent scream. She felt her inner walls tearing in response to being forcibly wedged open. Her body screamed out in pain as her nerves in her groin, uterus and stomach blared with fire.

She couldn't talk, think or act as her body was overcome with numbness, in an effort to lessen the pain. But the monster wasn't done as it started to pound her hole. It's juices and her own blood leaked out as it pumped itself into her. The creatures cock was expanding her cunt and also penetrating her womb directly. Moving inside her like plunger as it bred her.

Jane could "feel" the dick pressing into her womb itself. It's massive, painful cock entering inside, making her stomach do flips. She cried the whole time in fear, terror and despair as it fucked her like a common whore.

Another tentacle appeared in the shape of soon-to-be blooming flower. It opened up like one, showing its petals, with inner teeth and a black, fleshy tube.

This one latched onto her ass. The petals with teeth, bit into her exposed ass cheeks and lower back. Holding itself in place as the tube inside, shoved itself up her ass, forcibly.

Too in shock and pain was Jane to say anything, as she stayed limp in the monsters grasp. But horror overtook her as something moving up the tube. A circular object, about the size of a golfball was soon inside her rectum, three more were soon added as a horrible thought crossed her mind: Eggs.

She could feel each of them. Clacking together as they moved up inside her and blocked her back passage.

But it wasn't over just yet.

Another flower like one appeared, but this time over her face.

Her head moved attempting to get away. But more tendrils held her in place and she was unable to do anything other than accept it. Her body hurt, her mind was numbing as she watched the new tentacle bloom.

It showed its petals to instead have suckers that would latch on. She panicked as it closed the distance and she screamed. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!" Before it muffled her face.

The suckers latched onto her cheeks and forehead, leaving her eyes, glasses, nose and mouth alone. Her vision consisted solely of the inside of this monsters appendage. It's walls were fleshy and dark pink, dark eyes appeared here and there staring into hers. Another tube appeared, as tendrils kept her mouth open, while she had been screaming. It then stuck itself down her throat. She gagged, coughed and choked as it went down deep inside her.

Somehow she was able to breathe, and that was a small mercy. Until she saw the tube regurgitating eggs up itself and down into her belly. The things blocked her airway each time and she closed her eyes, wishing it all to end.

Her pussy was sore as its thick cock fucked her hole, blood and bodily fluid flowed out, as the room was filled with that sick squelching sound. The tube in her ass was removed but a new cock replaced it, and started to carefully expand her anus. Now she had eggs in her stomach numbering four. Each sat in her acidic belly, being warmed and content.

It removed the tube in her mouth soon after and a penis appeared. Jane didn't care anymore as she laid in its grasp, her body exhausted, sore and just accepting it. It quickly shot its new cock down her opened throat. The dick tickle her stomach and even the eggs.

Jane passed out long before the beast finally came, it's Godly cum creaming her womb, seeding her eggs with its sperm to create future Demigods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later.  
Hope's Hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke with a scream that would have torn down the building. Jane's chest heaved, as the heart monitor beeped loudly in response. Soon however a nurse and doctor appeared, making the woman more confused.

"W-What happened?!" She asked her mouth dry. "Where am I?"

"Ma'am please calm down." The doctor said in friendly tone. "Your in Hope's Hospital, you've just been recovering from a terrible fall."

"F-Fall?" Questioned Jane as she remembered the monster and cold fear gripped her chest.

The Eggs!

"W-Was there anything else wrong about me?" She asked. Her body didn't feel different but she swore that happened.

"No." Answered the man carefully though looking her with concern. "You have a slight concussion. But otherwise your perfectly fine."

"T-There's nothing, else wrong with me? Your sure?" She was starting to wonder if it had all been a nightmare.

"No." He answered again with firmness. "Your fine though I would like you to take a few days off work."

Jane wanted to argue back, to deny him that, but thought it better to listen to him. She was obviously unwell, maybe a short break would help her. "O-Ok, I'm sorry for screaming, had a... night... mare." She looked away unsure of herself or what happened.

"It's fine. I'll have some water brought, until then just lay there and remain calm." He told her as she nodded.

He was soon gone along with the nurse. Jane sighed and ran a hand over her belly and bottom. She didn't feel different, nor any soreness whenever she touched her pussy, or ass.

She wondered what that was about, and put it down to reading up creepy stuff late at night. With a sigh she waited for her drink and laid on her back.

But in the back of her skull she couldn't help but ask herself: Was it really a dream?


	2. The Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has another encounter.

She was in her home alone like always. Jane watched the television with a sigh as she tried to relax and take her mind off things. Her thoughts kept conjuring up the temple and the events that transpired. She was told that she had been found in the graveyard beneath the thing. In one piece with only a slight bump on her head.

Another thing that was noted to her, was that she had on the clothes she wore that day. Not the long tunic, but her regular clothing. So was what happened real?

After leaving the hospital she had went home where Dora told her to take time off. At first Jane didn't agree, thinking that whatever happened was going to again.

But nothing did.

Her days went by rather regularly like always. But she couldn't forget that beast or figures out her head. The memories felt real, and the idea that she had been raped by a... monster unsettled her. She questioned what happened to the eggs? If they were real then the hospital would have found them. Yet they didn't say anything, nor did she feel any different.

She pooped and ate like normal and other than her trouble sleeping, she felt fine. But what happened then?

Was she knocked out and had a nightmare the whole time?

Did it really happen?

Is she just being stressed and this is the result?

She shook in her chair and brought her legs up to her chest. She hugged herself as she shook, but was soon calm again. Her shoulders stopped shaking, her hands stilled and she sighed in her chair.

Jane watched tv for awhile more, trying to stop thinking about the temple. She hadn't a clue about its origins or even why she had went through what she did. Jane was convinced that maybe she inhaled something, a hallucinogenic drug or gas that made her think she was being attacked. When in actual fact she had been simply drugged or having a nightmare the whole time. She remembered in the Sacrificial Chamber that she thought someone or something was with her inside. But that wasn't possible as she had been in there alone. The hands touching her must've been the result of her mind being drugged, by the Chamber being filled with a colourless and odourless gas.

It was the only solution. There was no such thing as tentacle monsters, or creepy glowing purple and pink runes and gylps.

So why was it hard for her to believe it?

Why did she have something in the back of her mind telling her that it was real?

Jane quickly shot down those thoughts and beliefs. She wasn't going insane, nor was she really attacked. No she was simply overworked and stressed, plus a nasty fall. She'll take the days off and feel better about it later.

And that's what she continued to tell herself throughout the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day.  
At School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was trying hard to ignore the stares when she entered the school grounds. Her mind was mostly blank, save for thinking about today's lesson. But she hated it whenever the students focused their attention upon her. She was never good at it, dealing with attention from anyone. She always preferred to stay in the background.

But looks like that wasn't the case here.

She entered her classroom with a breath of air being blowing out. She stayed slack against the door with a hand over her face, trying to control herself. 'Stay calm and don't think about it.' She told herself.

With some effort she moved away from the door and began setting up her desk. Once her hands began setting up her papers and tidying up she relaxed somewhat and allowed herself to feel calm.

But a knock upon her door made the woman leap out her skin. When she realised that it was the door she said. "C-Come in."

A pair of students soon entered, Fred Kurst and Anna Leech.

Fred was a boy whom tended to cause trouble or at least be the centre of it. He was a tall teen with dark blonde hair, and light brown eyes, his skin was tanned. Jane didn't overly like him, but he wasn't a brat to her and rarely if ever messed with her. Not once had she thought he spread rumours or stories about her.

Anna was more of a model student. She was a short, squat girl with brown hair and dark green eyes, her skin was paler than most others. The woman liked her thinking the girl nice and rather polite, going even further to say that Anna was her favourite student.

She would never admit that though. "Kurst, Leech your early." She stated her question obvious.

"We came to see how you were." Fred answered for them with a shrug. "What happened back at the temple?"

Jane took a moment to answer. "I hit my head on the s-slide, then I was t-taken down to the g-graveyard."

"Slide?" Questioned Fred with a frown.

"The floor gave way and I... f-fell. M-My head struck the slide and I was unconscious." Jane told them as she started to remember her nightmare.

"Are you ok?" Asked Anna as she looked at her with concern, that Fred mirrored onto his face.

"... Y-Yes." Lied the woman, but the two caught on to her lying.

They each noticed a change in her. She had her arms wrapped around her chest, like she was hugging herself. Her eyes were always looking around, like watching for attackers. She seemed, to them, rather shaken about something.

Neither of them believed they had right to ask. Plus considering that was said to have landed inside a massive graveyard, filled bones of people of various ages, it wasn't difficult to think that maybe she was spooked by it. So they remained silent and nodded at her words.

"Well that's good." Fred said trying to put the woman at ease. "I mean it's over now and your back. Plus you got a few days off."

"Yeah, welcome back Miss Dee." Anna told her with a smile.

Jane managed to return it a little, the feelings of helplessness and terror slowly leaving her. She managed to relax even more becoming calm and reverting to her old self again.

The bell rang after a moment and the door opened soon after. The three turned and looked to find Sophia Firelock standing there. Her stormy grey eyes were filled with confusion before it turned to anger when she seen Jane. She hadn't forgotten what the woman had said to her at the temple. Who did she think she was talking down to her?

Sophia sneered before entering inside and heading up to her usual seat. The teacher felt herself feeling watched by her the whole time as she started the lesson, once everyone else arrived.

"G-Good morning everyone." She began keeping her voice even. "W-We're going to talk about the T-... Temple." She told them with a slight hiccup.

There were smirks and few concerned looks from some others. She quickly ignored it and said. "The T-Temple was built a-at least over 8-8,000 years ago. We don't k-know its purpose or origins. To this day it's an e-enigma."

Someone raised their hand. "Yes, P-Porter?"

"What was it like in the graveyard?" A boy, with straw coloured hair, asked face betraying nothing as watched her become still.

Jane opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Um, uh I... what?"

"You fell into the graveyard, I heard that you were found on a throne of bones. Was that true?"

"... No." She answered her voice full of disbelief. She wasn't really given any details about how she was found.

"Your lying." Firelock stated getting everyone's attention. "Jonathan told us after he and few others found you inside. Said that you sat up there like a Queen to her subjects. Do you think acting out is a good thing? We honestly thought you died."

It was difficult for Jane to know if she was just trying to start trouble, or being serious. "It wasn't m-my fault." She defended herself in a small tone.

"You were the only one to be stuck inside the chamber." Someone stated.

"I didn't think or k-know that the T-Temple had a t-timer built into it." Jane argued back feeling slightly off. She felt a little angry at her students, and herself.

"Aren't you an expert on these things?" Asked Porter. "Surely you'd know right?"

"I have a degree." Admitted Jane. "But doesn't mean I know e-everything."

"Still you should have known that the temple could do that. You've been studying it more than we have right?" Sophia asked.

"... Yes." Jane replied firmly. "Now let's move on."

"So it "is" your own fault for being trapped and taken away. Were you doing for attention, hoping that the guide would save you? Like a knight in shining armour." Sophia wasn't letting this go easily.

"Look it doesn't matter what or why it happened, it's over now and we should move on. Now shut up and lets continue the lesson." Jane snapped, surprising herself and the class who watched with wide eyes.

Jane mouth mirrored Sophia's, that they were hanging open, as she realised that she hadn't stuttered and told a student to shut up. It was not something she had ever done before. Other teachers had at times, but never Jane Dee. She was the mousey, easy to push around teacher. The weak lamb amongst the wolves in the school.

Sophia gritted her teeth, but before she could retort the woman quickly resumed speaking. "B-Back to our topic of the temple."

She then started to go over what was needed, trying hard to ignore that looks and glances the students sent. The death glare sent by Firelock didn't make the tension any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Headmistresses Office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her hand knocked on the door with a gentle thump against its hard wooden surface. "Come in!" Called out Dora as she waited for the woman to enter.

Jane entered inside slowly, by opening the door and poking her head inside first. When she seen the headmistress gesture to her to come inside, she did.

Entering the woman's office made her feel small. Dora was simply behind her desk obviously working and waiting for Jane, yet it still made her feel like a child being brought to her parents after stealing from a cookie jar. Jane didn't like it as it felt like she was being suffocated whenever dealing with Dora, especially in her office.

"You wanted to s-see me ma'am." Jane said after shutting the door.

"Have a seat." The inclined her head to the empty chair before her desk.

With a silent sigh Jane took the chair with a creek. Then she stared blankly at her boss with a calm expression, the other woman was stone faced. Her eyes sharp and mouth in a thin line. Dora was the ever picture of authority and proper decorum. Jane was calm herself and to an extent composed. However cracks showed within her as she tapped her foot, or rubbed her hands together before braking eye contact entirely.

Out the corner of her eye, she spotted the slight smirk that graced her bosses lips, before it was gone. Sometimes Jane wondered if she only did this with her or others.

"I heard about your little burst of temper with Miss. Firelock." Began Dora.

".... Y-Yes." Answered Jane not willing to lie. What good would come of it?

"Hmm." Was all that the other woman said in response. "That's not like you. Do you require more time off?"

There a moment where Jane was about to answer, "No," however she caught the look in Dora's eye. The look that said: you've to take more time off.

Personally she didn't want to, but knew that arguing with her wouldn't really work, and only add to her evidence that Jane needed some more time off. So she reluctantly nodded her head at her boss, whom smiled. Which made the other woman recoil on the inside. She hated looking at her, thinking it more of a smirk of satisfaction, rather than a friendly smile. Her hands, which were lying against her knees, clenched together before she calmed herself.

Dora noticed it. But didn't bother to say anything, instead she simply said. "Well then, head back to your classroom, gather your things and go home."

"For how long?" Jane asked without a stutter.

"Until your feeling better." Answered Dora with a stern look and short shrug.

Her staff member nodded slowly and after being dismissed headed out to collect her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that Night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was inside her home once more trying to distract herself. She had the television on, yet her mind was clouded by dark thoughts. The woman was angry at herself, Firelock and the headmistress.

She was annoyed by today's events, and disgusted with herself for being afraid of a nightmare. She had been telling herself that what happened never did. The woman was convinced that she had simply been in hospital the entire time sleeping soundly, safely. Yet she feared and was terrified about what that monster. Why did she have a nightmare about a creature she had never met before?

It was like some Lovecraftian story, only erotica. Jane was unsettled by it and that only made her more mad at herself.

'For Gods sakes! It never happened!' She thought fiercely, whilst trying to calm herself. No use getting angry at nothing.

Jane got off her couch and headed to the fridge. She was heading there for some milk to make a little tea to calm her nerves. But found that she hadn't any left, looking to the clock and seeing it not too late, she decided to head out and get some milk.

She left her home and locked the door, before heading to the store.

It was a dark night, with only the light posts and moon providing illumination. The air was chilly and she was glad to wearing her big coat on as she walked.

The streets were mostly deserted and an erie fog or mist descended. Jane was little spooked as she headed towards the shops.

Not once did she notice the lights behind her flicker, strangely, nor did she see her own shadow move on its own. It danced behind her, mockingly, awakening and alerting its brethren. Who had been watching her since she left the temple. Her shadow soon split off into four and left the confines of her silhouette. They headed a little further down from the Lamb's position and readied.

Each shadow took the rough forms of men. Broad shoulders, masculine features and human like qualities, as they prepared for her.

Jane felt the air grow colder and shuddered to herself at the feeling. Soon she spotted four shapes leaving an alleyway. They looked like men, but they were slouching, heads hung low, shoulders squared and with crooked legs.

She stopped walking and gazed upon them with fear. There was completely off about these men, something that made her rather uneasy as she watched them slowly head her way.

Her feet back peddled and she found herself attempting to flee before they could get close. But as soon as she turned around to run, strong claw like hands grappled her. She was pulled, where she fell to the ground, and soon hit her head. Her vision exploded in white as her eyes closed from the shock and pain.

They opened after a moment and Jane looked upon the four faces of her attackers. They wore, loose fitting hooded robed and were unnaturally white skinned, like chalk white. Each had wrinkled, gaunt heads, with sunken black eyes. One allowed his tongue out, and exposing his needle like teeth, to lick his black lips, showing its forked head. They had no hair on their heads, nor stubble upon their cheeks and tentacle like chins.

Seriously freaked out and nearing panic, Jane managed to slip out from their encirclement. Getting to her feet she tried to run, but noticed the world around her has changed. Instead of the streets she usually walked, she was now in a black void. Darkness on all sides surrounded her in every direction. It wasn't until a familiar, foreboding, droning sound was heard did the pieces fit together.

And when they did, Jane began to panic.

The men would appear at different times, cutting off her routes into nothingness. Every time she tried to change direction they would appear. Left, right, backwards, forwards, they came out of the emptiness, as if mocking her each time. The woman was doing everything in her power not cry, scream or crumble as hope started to slowly fade.

She shook as the four had her surrounded once more. They slowly advanced menacingly towards her, she turned her around like a turret as she looked for an escape. Again she attempted to rush past the gaps between them. But was swiftly caught, when one materialised to her side and grabbed her right wrist.

With a crip like cold steel clamps, she was unable to move. Pulling only resulted in pain, as her wrist strained against his claw like fingers. She tried beating his chest and even kicking his groin. That resulted in a strange low gurgling sound from the man. His chins tentacles each twitched and jiggled as if in pleasure from her actions.

Jane thought that maybe fighting back would perhaps only encourage them. So she acted defeated thinking that her submission to them would make them lose interest in her.

That was a mistake.

When it became clear to him that she wasn't going to fight back, he grabbed her other wrist in his hands. Like handcuffs he held her bound and tightly under control. Jane did not fight, nor protest back as she allowed him to push her towards his comrades.

She soon thought that allowing him too without further resistance, only speeded up her torment. Again she attempted to fight trying to stop herself from being moved towards the three. She tried to plant her feet in the black ground, but couldn't quite gain a proper footing. So she tried kicking him and even trying to hit his head with the back of her own. Yet this only resulted in nothing other than purring from the male.

Her thoughts returned to beast and she wondered if it would appear, or if these men were it.

Once she was in the middle of the group Jane tried kicking at the closest ones, hoping to injure them. But that had no effect as two easily grabbed her feet. She was then painfully moved until her were above her head and legs opened. She had been wearing trousers today and as such was thankful to have not worn a skirt. But that didn't stop the man between her legs.

His clawed fingers easily cut the fabric of her trousers, tearing a neat slit from her ankles, to her inner thigh, up to her panties. She stilled as she felt the tip of the sharpened nail move up her leg. Her trousers were soon ripped up by his hands and her bare legs were soon greeted by the ice cold air. It was like in the temple though only slightly worse.

Only her underwear, little white panties with strawberries, remained. But that was easily dealt with by a single swipe of his finger.

The last defence of her body was gone. Jane was hyperventilating as she tried to tell herself that this wasn't real, it was only a dream and that she would wake up soon. But the consistent droning in her ears and thumping of her heart, as well as her own panicked breathes made it difficult to think that. Every touch they did to her feat real, the pain from being detained did so too. Yet what else could this be?

Between her legs the man was still as marble. He stayed silent as he gazed upon her cunt with lust in his eyes, which Jane noticed. She tried to move her legs together in an attempt to crush his head, but the two men holding her were firm and unyielding.

He moved his head away and opened his black trousers. Jane "thought" she knew what to expect, but didn't as spotted not one, but two cocks. He had an extra penis above another.

Both were pale skinned, fully erect standing upright but one lying atop the other. A pair of hairless, grey balls sat beneath them. Like a bulls full of virility and unbridled essence that the woman was going to receive.

Jane's thoughts and mind went into overdrive at the appearance of the dicks. Both looked to big to fit inside her vagina together. Which only left one other hole.

Her eyes went wide and she resumed struggling to brake out their grasp. "No please don't!" She called out in alarm as the men holding her legs, forced her to bend her knees, up to her chest.

"I-I'll do anything you s-say!" She told them hoping they would give her something, anything, other than this.

But it was not to be as she felt the two cocks pressing against her valley and back door. Fear caused her body to tremble and prepare to resist the foreign intrusion. Which came soon as her ass and pussy were soon penetrated together, causing her to cry out in shock at the feeling of both holes being entered together. Each were roughly expanded as the dicks forced themselves inside. Her cunt accepted the cock with some ease, however her asshole burned with fire as she screamed out.

The walls inside her anus were torn slightly and she felt it. Her pussy had been able to accommodate it's partner, yet it soon changed into shock and horror as he moved more of himself inside. Her inner walls were unable to widen anymore, naturally as her own body clamped down on the appendage in an effort to force it out. But that only made the male push in further. Her mouth was open, her head back in a silent cry. She whimpered as the male started to fuck her holes, his fat cocks easily widening her and causing burning pain in each.

Uncaring for her plight or comfort and he raked his claw fingers across her coat. They cut through easily, shredding it like paper in a shredder, and exposing her buttoned shirt to them. For some, strange reason he slowed his thrusts into her so that he may unbutton each button slowly. Each time one was undone, he thrusted into her hard. She only managed a strangled gasp in response with each hit. If there was any pleasure in this, it seemed to only be reserved for him as she felt only misery and pain.

Once her shirt was undone, her white bra was shown to them. Another single slash down its centre, then it fell apart as the two holding her legs removed the cups. Her breasts were perfect, to them, and Jane found their hands grabbing her small globes roughly. Their fingers didn't cut into her, which was a small mercy, instead they simply just groped her as she closed her eyes, trying to block them out.

She hadn't given up on escaping yet. But right now she didn't have a way out, nor did she think she would be able to run. Obviously they were able to move around this... place without effort. However Jane was beginning to lose the feeling in her legs and lower body. The pain had become to much, and her body was going numb in response, trying to balance out the pain. Her mind wanted to slumber like it did during her ordeal in the temple, yet she refused to give in this time and thought about fleeing.

An opportunity soon appeared.

Her hands were let go as the one pounding into her aching sex and anus grabbed her waist and held her up. The two holding her legs with one hand, and groping her tits with the other, remained in place.

But the one whom had held her hands had started to change. He stepped back a bit and pulled out his own cocks, again the same thing as the ones violating her already. Then he started to walk towards her face. Jane already had an idea, a desperate one mind you, but one she that hoped would work.

His member was right above her face, the man's masculine smell invaded her nostrils, she wanted to feel sick but instead simply waited. The bulbous head of the dick was at her lips, rubbing and she parted them to allow him to enter so that she may give him a proper reward.

She waited until a few more of himself was inside and with the opening of her jaws and slamming down, she bit into his flesh. Like a crocodiles powerful jaws she managed to bite into his flesh, drawing blood that tasted foul, however his cock was still intact, albeit with some damage. So she quickly did so again this time managing to bite off the dick and splitting it in two.

Black blood spurted out the wound onto Jane's mouth and cheeks. She was about to spit out the tip in her mouth, yet couldn't open lips. When she tried to it resulted in her mouth simply wiring itself shut. Her eyes went wide as she felt her body moving on its own, and she swallowed part of the penis that she bit off.

It went down her throat and into her stomach. Once it had her mouth was able to open and she stared in horror at what happened. That wasn't supposed to happen yet she couldn't do anything about it. It was like something forced her to, like it was natural.

Her eyes refocused and she looked to the man whom she injured. He was not in pain, nor was he in panic, in fact he actually smiled and placed his hands together. Palms and fingers meeting each other, like praying.

"Acku garra ulrick." He said in a wheezing voice and in a strange tongue that confounded Jane. Not only that but his severed penis regrew stopping the blood loss, and regenerating his dick.

Jane didn't have time to understand or comprehend as her belly flared with pain. Like a spike ramming into her stomach she cried out in shock and terror at the strange, sudden intrusion. Something was happening, something unknown to her, yet it wasn't pleasant.

She squirmed in the grasp as the male between her legs slowed his thrusts, until he simply stopped, offering her a litt reprieve. At least it would have been if she wasn't in flinching, twitching or thrashing in pain.

The pain ruled her, like blisters across her skin, warning and awakening her to her future. She frothed at the mouth, her back arching, fingers and toes curling and skin crawling in shock. Her eyes were shut as she tried to ignore what was happening, the droning noise was rather pleasant to her. At least that's what she thought in a moment of peace.

But that peace was broken when all that discomfort, pain and terror met at one point. Her clitoris was the point everything met. Jane let out a silent scream as in a shower of blood and pain her clit became swollen. It expanded becoming bigger and standing up straight, covered with blood and sweat. She heaved out once it was done and managed to look up at what was there.

Only she screamed once she seen the cock, prodding from between her legs. Her clitoris had became a penis, with foreskin and it's own precum which leaked out. Jane stared in horror at the thing, she could "feel" it there. She could feel the thing standing up erect in the air, before it moved and laid across her waist. The hot thing laid against her bare flesh sending out a shock of feeling she had never felt before.

This changed when a hand from her breast moved to her new addition. The male gripped her cock gently, so that his claws wouldn't cut her. She jumped at the feel of it being touched, and thought he was going to sever it in revenge for what she did earlier.

Instead he simply admired it and hissed. "Maoh quwa zong du."

"Drack ka fu nu." Another replied.

"Jorum ka kri. Septa mor ru pa!" The one still inside her said as he thrusted into her pussy and asshole again.

Jane cried out in shock as they began to speak in their strange tongue, while he fucked her wounded holes. Her mind was overloaded with terror and confusion, she wished to slumber, so that she wouldn't deal with this any longer and awaken from this horror.

Every single fibre of her body wanted to expire, to sleep and allow the torment to end. She became lax but still awake as she let continue. The male who's cock she bit off returned. This time she allowed him inside without bothering to bite. He pushed his full length inside with ease as her throat became painful from being strained.

The dick in her mouth started to thrust as she was half awake. Although exhausted she stared blankly up to the dark void of a ceiling. It changed to a familiar reflective mirror surface, where a monster with the body of a man's and woman's, along with goat's head, with a rams curved horns, and feet sat upon a throne. Jane simply stared lifelessly into its yellow eyes without much care as she slowly started to shut down.

Before passing out she heard the beast above say. "Stacy Goodwill." A student at her school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!!!" Screeched out the woman as she sat up in cold sweat. Her chest rising and falling as she found herself alone, and her home.

Jane looked around and realised that she was in her bedroom. After scrambling for her glasses, and regaining control of her breathing again, she remembered what happened.

Throwing the covers off her she looked down at herself and seen that was wearing a regular t-shirt, and panties. She took off the shirt to see her breasts, which were fine. Next she nearly tore her underwear off thinking she would see something extra. But instead found nothing other than her trimmed cunt. She touched herself with a little hesitance just to make sure.

But a sigh left her lips as she found her pussy to be as it is. She checked the time and seen that it was 3:45. Then got out the bed and held her head in her hands before heading to the bathroom, just down the hall.

Splashing cold water onto her face she sighed and told herself. "It was only a d-dream. Your still j-just suffering the effects of, w-whatever you inhaled at the t-temple."

A feminine giggle caused her to still. She looked up as that was where the noise originated from and found her reflection staring back at her. Only it wasn't hunched over the sink, instead it stood with its arms folded and a coy smile upon its lips. Jane stared at her with shock and found herself unable to move. Her reflection simply laughed in a alluring way which Jane could never do. She clapped her, smiled and came close to the mirror. Her lips then pressed against it as Jane watched in contained shock.

It was a passionate kiss, one that made the woman blush at herself. Soon her reflection stopped and licked her lips, at her real self.

The imitation then spoke. "Stacy Goodwill. Take her like we do to you." Her voice was more confident and assured as she smiled at Jane.

"W-What?" Jane questioned at herself staring into the mirror. "Why?"

"Because we say so." Was the curt reply by her doppelgänger. "If you want us to stop haunting you, you'll take her chastity."

"W-Why her?" Asked Jane as she remembered who the girl was.

Stacy Goodwill was a teen whom was a bit of a loner. Her only real friend was Fred Kurst but even then she kept him at arms length. Still Jane didn't mind her as she never caused trouble or grief, though she was a member of an Occult Club in the school. Whom were considered a bunch of wakos and weirdos.

"She's a virgin." Answered the image. "She's unspoiled in body and you have the means to taint her."

"N-no, no, no!" Jane shouted back in defiance. "I'm not raping my student. I'm supposed to teach and p-protect them when needed. Y-You can't make me harm them."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked the other her with a small smile. Then the smile she had became feral. "We can drive you to madness, among other things, and then have you do it. You'll never know peace in your life as long as you combat us. Obey and we will reward you, as we already have."

"You haven't rewarded me!" Snarled Jane at the unflinching reflection. "You've tormented me twice by being raped by a... thing and those men! In fact, your just another illusion, another moment of myself going mad. Your. Not. Real!" She told her other self with determination.

"I'm impressed." She said after a moment. "You didn't stutter once." It mocked and laughter at her angry expression.

Her hands curled into fists, as she picked up a nearby bar of soap and hurled it to the mirror. The glass shattered with ease, as the noise of it drowned out the laughter. Shards landed in the sink and on the floor. Looking into them she seen her reflection still mocking her with a little wink.

"Just take the girls virginity, Lamb. Know your place in our schemes, accept it as you should, and our masters will rewards us." And with that her reflection returned to normal.

Jane stared at herself in the broken mirror and rubbed her face. She later started to clean up the broken mirror and thought about Stacy and what she was going to do.

Obviously this wasn't as simple as she first thought. There was clearly something afoot and now a student was about to be drawn into it.


	3. Tables Turn/The Doppelgänger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doppelgänger returns.

Stacy Goodwill was a simple girl. She was soft spoken, polite though a little strange, her hair was black and strangly with some ends sticking out. Her skin rather, unnaturally pale and her eyes had bags under them. It made the girl look rather ill if Jane was honest with herself.

But she wasn't doing so well herself, sleep hadn't come easily to her lately. Fear of nightmares and other things kept her awake. She hadn't even fixed her bathroom mirror either, yet. Every time she looked at a reflection she remembered six nights ago and would look away.

Jane was frightened more than usual whenever she left her home. So she simply shut herself in the house and didn't leave. However she was called back in to work a few days ago. Her substitute had an accident, a nasty fall down the stairs, and she was to return as no one else could replace them. Dora mused to her that it, seemed rather strange that there was no one else. She swore that there were other substitutes, but they had apparently been called away at the same, forcing her to have Jane return.

Dora was rather candid about the whole thing like always. So absorbed in her own speech and words, that she didn't notice nor hear the other woman breath hitch as a terrible thoughts came to her. Jane was frankly scared shitless as she listened to her boss. Every word, ever piece of information brought her more anxiety. She couldn't help but think to herself; What if this is my doppelgänger or her "masters" doing?

That was a question that the woman couldn't answer alone. And honestly she wondered if she even wanted an answer.

So here she sat in her classroom reading up about the students, mostly on Stacy Goodwill, as she thought about her encounter with the mirror. It unsettled her that there was, possibly, something out there wanting her to harm her students.

Now Jane would admit freely that she disliked many of her students. But that didn't mean she wished nor wanted to them to be harmed. By her hands or another's.

Yet she wondered what would happen if she didn't do anything. What if she simply ignored her reflections warning and order? Would the nightmares just stop? Would her mind be cleared and she could return to her regular life again? Although the doppelgänger said that the nightmares and torment would continue, unless she did as instructed, there was no guarantee that it, or they, would keep their word, right?

These were questions that needed to be answered. Then again, if these really are hallucinations are really brought on by a drug or gas, then did it really matter?

Perhaps it was best that she didn't follow her mirrors instructions.

Jane then smiled to herself. 'Yeah! That's it I'll just ignore that. It wasn't real just another horrible experience.' She told herself and sighed. She then put away her stuff as she didn't need to read anything on Stacy anymore.

What she didn't see or couldn't was her faint reflection in the glass windows of her classroom. The thing turned to her while her head was still looking at her desk pleased with herself. It then scowled knowing what the woman was thinking and needed to do something, to force her to take Stacy one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.  
Shops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood in a small looking at mirrors. She needed to replace the one that she broke in the bathroom at home, and was now trying to pick one. Despite yesterday and earlier today the woman felt rather pleased with herself and calm.

She felt rather relaxed and even during the lessons. Still she was cautious incase something happened, but nothing did so she took that as a sign.

Until one of the reflections in the mirror started acting on its own. It was the doppelgänger and she looked at Jane blankly, while the woman stared back with shock. Every mirror around her was doing the same and the stares were rather uncomfortable as they came from a singular person and multiple sources. She looked around seeing both the faces of the doppelgänger and the rather empty store. There was no black abyss everywhere she looked, nor those strange men/cultists. She was still in the store with the clerk further away helping someone else.

"It's nearly been a week." Began the image. "You've not bothered to speak with Stacy Goodwill or approach her."

Jane didn't respond and instead pretended not to be listening. Her reflection sighed. "That's not gonna work ya know. Your just like Nina. Too stupid to listen to others when they're trying to help you."

'Nina? Who's Nina?' Asked Jane to herself and looking to a mirror.

Her reflection smirked. "Got your attention now, don't I bitch?" She cackled. "You want to know who Nina is right? Well, simply continue doing what your doing and you'll find yourself in a padded cell, right next to hers if your lucky enough."

Another look around to be sure no one saw her and she leaned close to a mirror. "T-Tell me: W-Why would I w-willingly harm a student?"

"The answer is the same to the question of: Why would anyone sleep with Jane Dee? The answer: Desperation." Was the curt response as Jane flinched at her, as her hands balled into fists.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings? Are you gonna cry like a baby?" The image mocked rubbing it's eyes. "Go ahead hit me. See what happens, you've already broken a mirror once. I believe in human superstitions that's what? Seven years bad luck? Fuck man, that's insane, especially if you consider myself and my masters."

"Who or w-what are your m-masters?" Jane hissed back demanding answers.

But her reflection wasn't caring, why would she?

"Not allowed to tell you that, yet."

"Yet? So when?"

"I don't know." It shrugged. "I just do as I'm told and in exchange they don't wipe me from existence."

"So your as much as a p-prisoner as I am." Guessed Jane with a smirk.

"Hehehe. No." It replied looking down, hiding its face from view. "I won't lie, I'm scared of them, do you know why? Cause I'm smart. Plus I see no reason to disobey them, they allow me to get away with whatever I want too. Provided that it doesn't screw up their plans."

"What is their plan?"

"I don't know." Jane gave it a look. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm being serious, I don't know what their plans are. And I doubt they would allow me to tell you anyway." The image told her.

Jane had to admit that maybe that was possible. But she couldn't give in and harm a student and despite earlier today she thought about continuing to dismiss these as nightmares. Yet there was clearly something here, a presence she wished didn't bother her. This made her think twice about denying the, whatever is going on, and instead think about trying to counter it.

She was interrupted by a man's voice. "Ma'am are you alright?"

Jumping in place and backing away in fright, the woman's heart thumped in shock, as adrenaline flushed through her system. As she backed away and stared at a aged gentleman whom raised his hands in harmony.

"Pardon ma'am." The clerk told her politely. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, n-no sorry." Jane blushed as she calmed down. "I was just..." She trailed unable to form a good enough lie.

"Admiring yourself?"

"N-No just thought I seen s-something on my face." She ignored her doppelgängers laugh in the back of her head.

"Fair enough." He said lowering his hands and asked. "Ready to buy anything?"

After a moment of thought Jane nodded and purchased a new mirror. As she walked out and looked at it her doppelgänger reappeared. "You have until tomorrow to seduce and rape Stacy Goodwill. If you do not do so, my masters will have to send you on another trip." Once her threat was delivered she was gone.

Jane sighed and went home to put the mirror in her bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day.  
At School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was doing everything in her power to ignore Firelock. But it was difficult to write on the board when you knew someone was glaring into the back of your skull. Add on the fact of her doppelgängers threat and yeah, she wasn't pleased with her situation. Jane wanted to pretend that something wouldn't happen. However deep she knew that there would be another encounter.

The question was simply when and what can she do about it?

It was obvious to her that she was outmatched and vulnerable. Her encounter a week ago taught her that much, as she found herself in a black void. Those men were able to appear no matter where she went, no matter which direction she tried to run. The idea of just accepting their orders and taking Stacy did cross her mind, before shame quickly shot that down.

Jane didn't want to put any of her students through the hell she was currently experiencing. If she was honest, she was sure that there was more to come. Her fears and hopes made her feel like every time she left her home, she would have another horrible encounter.

But what could she do?

She needed something or someone to help her. Jane wasn't overly religious and questioned to herself that, "If these things exist, then does God too? If so why does he not help me?" It was something she couldn't fathom. Surely God wouldn't want someone to suffer without just cause right?

On one hand it was possible these creatures were in fact THE God. Or maybe there was no God at all, and all organised religion were falsehoods. Still though shouldn't any God punish those who do wrong?

The woman thought herself a boring person. She never resorted to violence, alcohol, nor drugs or sex. Never liked fighting thinking it scary, didn't like drinking thinking it much like smoking, a waste of time. Drugs? Just no. Sex was a little better, however most men usually avoided her going for the bodies of more developed women. She even experimented with other girls finding the experience rather strange, yet pleasant. It made her realise that she was bisexual, yet she never came out to anyone.

Like always she kept it to herself, not by choice, simply because she had no one to confide in. Her parents were dead, and her few "friends" from school had moved on and gotten their own lives and even started families. She had moved away from her hometown to start anew. Yet that didn't workout entirely, as she struggled for a time before settling into her new life. However she managed in the end and was able to work it out herself, though she lacked a boyfriend/girlfriend, she still had a job and house an was content with just herself.

Still the thoughts and feelings of companionship and relationships hadn't been fully snuffed out. Though she stopped dating two years ago and hadn't really looked back, if anything she wondered, did it really matter?

She sighed to herself and taught the lesson. Once she became absorbed in her work, not even Firelock's glares could make her feel worthless. It soon became a fragment of memory, a simple regular part of her day.

Her thoughts did however return to her doppelgänger and what she said about someone named, Nina. It made her question who that was, but without a last name she couldn't know. Then again how many people have that as a first name? Still she needed to find out who that was. If she assumed that Nina was in a situation much like herself, then she may have information as too what the hell is going on.

But first she needed to find her and also more about the Black Pyramid. At least she had an idea on where to begin as the museum here in the city did have a few objects and such placed inside. She already made a plan to vist it when her next day off was due.

Right now though she simply had to teach her class and forget about those events. Any thoughts on seducing and defiling Stacy Goodwill were cleansed from her brain. To the annoyance of her doppelgänger in the window who watched with a shake of its head, before leaving and waiting until Jane either obeyed and took Goodwill, or until the day ended and instead she was punished on the morrow.

Other than that Jane's day went by rather peacefully. She made sure to avoid Stacy incase she did, or was forced too do something. But other than that her day was rather uneventful, until she got home and it was time for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of the Day.  
Jane's Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman went about prepping for bed and entered her bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she collected the toothpaste and brush from the cabinet she closed it to see her new mirror. But instead found a frowning face upon it, that startled her for a moment. Surprisingly the doppelgänger didn't comment and she simply went about brushing her teeth, whilst ignoring its stare.

"So." Began the image after a time. "I see you didn't, uh listen to me. Couldn't help but notice that, was it because I'm not talking in English? Cause I'm sure that's the only language you understand."

She was ignored by the human. "Can't talk cause your mouths full? Not the first time you've had take something shoved inside, right? You should feel proud that a sad excuse of a woman like yourself was even allowed to see, touch or taste dick. You "act" like you hate it, but we both know deep inside you, your a fucking whore who loves being taken roughly and hard."

Jane hand that was on the sink gripped it tightly as her other hand gripped the toothbrush, actions that didn't go unnoticed by her reflection. "What? Don't like what I said? Well bitch the truth hurts."

The human spat out some toothpaste and answered. "W-What the hell are y-you babbling about?"

Her doppelgänger shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked but Jane shook her head. "Idiot. Look, you've been sexual repressed for about two years, you haven't been able to release all that pent sexual fervour and it's now biting you in the ass."

"I-I m-masturbate." Confessed the woman with a blush as she wiped her mouth of toothpaste away.

"I know." The image replied nonchalantly. "But at the end of the day, real dick is better than your fingers or those toys you keep in your closet, on the top shelf, or those vids you watch before deleting your search history."

"How do you know about them!?" Demanded Jane without a stutter.

Her other self smirked. "Bitch we're the same, I know just about everything about you. I know your past, I know who you first kissed, Tommy Reign, right?"

"Y-Yes." Jane admitted with hesitance. Tommy was just a kid she kinda liked but they only kissed and never really spoke after that. It kinda hurt her that he didn't see it meaning anything else, then again both were five years old.

"I also know that you allowed a guy named, Paul Din to fuck you. Oh, wow, the memory is so sweet." Her doppelgänger shuddered in pleasure as the thought of being there kicked in.

Jane herself felt a little hot as she remembered it herself. Paul was the bad boy of the school at the time she was in high school. The two rarely spoke but then prom came. Not many girls were left for him except a semi-loner named Jane Dee. The resident weirdo and nerd of the school. Originally she planned not to go until he asked her, infront of a lot of people, to go with him.

Feeling pressured and afraid of him she caved and accepted. Despite her pessimism of the whole thing, it went by rather well and easily. Until it was time to return home, at which point, Paul "requested" sex. This was going to be her first time and she told him so. Originally she wanted to refuse but felt intimidated by his presence and words. As such she reluctantly and meekly consented.

What followed was an awkward, sloppy, forced blowjob and then a not so gentle pounding. She remembered the pain as he penetrated her the first time, how he ignored her cries and calls to stop. Instead was over her mouth muffling her as he started to pound her virgin canyon. His dick rammed into her roughly, hurting but pleasuring her at same time.

Soon Jane was calm enough that removed the hand from her month and allowed him continue. Like dogs they fucked, standing up as she placed her hands against the wall, with her dress up and knickers at her ankles. Her legs were together as the male humped her from behind. His hard rhythm, while at first unwanted and forceful, still made her feel a pleasure she hadn't felt before. She then told him to pull her hair as he pounded her from behind. Paul did so, taking a fist full of her long hair and tugging it, as his hips worked.

She came upon him as he too did so in response. Thankfully he wore a condom so they didn't need to worry about being parents.

Jane wiped away that memory and instead looked to her reflection. The image had been watching her, with it's head cocked to the side. "Thinking about Paul?"

She nodded not wishing to speak.

The image grinned. "Are you horny? Gonna go into the bedroom and use your fingers? Or are you going to get that big black dildo and ram it up your cunt? Bet it fits like a glove, your that loose after all."

Anger flared to life in Jane's eyes as she hissed. "I'm not loose, nor a whore!"

"I think your history and memory's say otherwise. Whenever some guy or girl comes over and demands sex you just go with it. I guess that's all your good for. Hell honestly it qualifies as rape most of the time, yet each and every time you cave in. You just accept it, take it, and you don't want to admit it, but you like it. The feeling of being overpowered, by those stronger than you. Your to damn submissive ya know, cramping my style and making me look bad, you need to learn to take charge once in a while. And that's what myself and my masters could teach ya. You just need to obey."

"I don't need your help or your fucking masters." Jane shot back. "I just need you and your masters to leave me alone and never bother me again."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"But why not?" Cried Jane as she looked pleadingly towards the thing.

"Cause you've already been initiated." When the human looked at her the reflection explained. "When you bit that guys dick off and swallowed you ended up receiving your own."

"Wait, I was supposed to bite that guys penis off?"

"Meh, kinda yeah, kinda naw." The image shrugged. "It was expected that you'd do it."

"How?"

"My masters are Fucking Gods." Answered the doppelgänger like its obvious. "They know, see and understand everything. So they knew you were going bite his dick off, which is why they told him to stick it in."

"But what if I didn't?"

"Then one of them would've simply cut his off and shoved it down your whorish mouth. Bet you like the taste of it, tell me: When you look or eat sausage do you think of that cock in your mouth and heading down your throat?" She sniggered at the horrified and green face of Jane.

Jane felt sick about the whole thing. The idea that bit off a penis and... swallowed it only made her more ill. So bad was the feeling that she turned quickly and threw up into the toilet. Vomit and bile was left in her mouth as she puked up the contents of her stomach into the toilet pan. She was expecting to see the penis as well, yet it didn't appear to be among her dinner.

So she flushed the toilet and allowed herself a moment to recover. "Guess you'll have to brush again, and use mouthwash this time." Commented her reflection.

"Yeah." Agreed Jane with little fight or bite as she felt drained.

But the doppelgänger wasn't done. "Well in the next few days things are going to probably be different. You've been given a chance, a fair chance mind you, to seduce the Goodwill girl, willingly. You could've been gentle to her, even dare I say it? Loving. But now you blatantly refused to follow simple instructions. So the masters will send you on another trip. Ya know, if your a good girl maybe I'll help you." The image told her looking rather mysterious and suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jane with her voice full of distrust and cation. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched the thing giggle.

"Can't say." She shrugged. "Otherwise that would spoil the idea I have. Just go through your days like usual, right? Then when it's time to be punished, well just do what comes naturally and don't disappoint me."

"W-What are you talking about?" Jane asked as she reverted back to her usual self. "Can you n-not just t-tell me?"

"No. It's more fun and interesting this way." The thing laughed making the woman angry.

She was tempted to hit the thing but didn't want to brake another mirror again. So she just suffered through its mocking laughter until it went silent. The doppelgänger soon left giving slight peace to Jane. At least it was until she remembered about the BS she will be experiencing tomorrow or maybe the day after. She didn't have an exact date, though if she was lucky, maybe they'll forget about her.

No.

That wouldn't happen.

So after brushing her teeth again and washing out her mouth, then giving the toilet a quick scrub, she went to bed. Though sleep was rather difficult to obtain at this moment as her mind conjured up dark thoughts about what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Days Later.  
Shopping Mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I really shouldn't be out.' Thought Jane as her eyes darted around at everywhere she could look. She was walking through the large shopping mall passing people she didn't know.

The past few days had been rather harsh to her. Terror of leaving her home had kept her mostly confined to indoors, yet she still went to work. She couldn't use sick leave as her boss would appear at the end of the day to vist and ensure that she was really ill. So she was forced to leave her property and head out to teach.

Her reluctance only made her late at times. Jane somehow managed to pass the first day without incident. She had expected the doppelgänger to reappear, yet she didn't, giving the woman peace she desperately needed. Still the lack of action, made the woman feel a little secure. So secure that she decided to do a little shopping.

Sleep however still continued to elude her. Something which couldn't be helped, or could as she planned to check out the pharmacy for something to help. That and she needed some food and drinks for her home.

She had already collected some things for the day. But the walking around and checking every corner for something to pop out really drained her. Her lack of sleep didn't help much and soon Jane found a seat near the fountain of the shopping mall to rest. She sat on a nice little bench on her lonesome as she watched people pass by her.

Most were unknown to her as she didn't really have any friends, though a few familiar faces here and there. Some students even passed her on this Saturday. They kept to themselves either ignoring her presence, dismissing her without further thought. A of few had smirks spread across their faces and whispered together when and as they passed.

Like usual she ignored them as her head developed a migraine. Her breathing became heavy and laboured, as the woman's vision blurred and she laid her head down on the bench. Lying on her side she opened her coat to allow her to breath better and closed her eyes for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

???

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she next opened her eyes, she immediately knew she wasn't in her own world. Though this was little more comfortable. With "little" being the keyword.

Instead of an all black abyss, Jane found herself still inside the shopping mall. However unlike the vibrant and colourful one she was in previously. Jane was now in a decrepit and decayed place.

Shops were empty devoid of light or life. Neon signs or lights were blown out, had broken bulbs or simply a letter or two flickered on its lonesome. The tiled floors of the mall were dirty, stained in grime, dirt and what looked like dried blood.

The bench she laid upon was in rather poor condition, it's wooden planks blackened and decayed from age and rot. It's metal bars rusted and looked ready to brake under the strain of her weight. The woman was quick to move off and noticed her bags weren't here with her. Her eyes then scanned the area around her for them and found the fountain.

It was in intact, but poured out a unknown liquid inside itself. Sickly green coloured, water flowed inside its basin and a mist of light green rose up from its pool. Jane made no attempt to approach it as a horrid smell of decay, and rotten veg or spoiled food, entered her nose.

She made an effort to leave and started to head out to the malls exit. The woman started walking down the erie silent mall. Nothing was heard other than her own feet echoing across the silent place. It spooked her and scared her as she had no illusions as to where she was.

Still she made an effort to try and escape as surprisingly no strange men were around. Nor was that droning noise heard and she took comfort in the silence of the building. Though she would feel much better if she had seen another human, or possibly just leaving this place.

Stores and shops she passed where abandoned, no mannequins in the windows, or even items for display upon empty shelves. Everything was gone, taken or lost she couldn't say nor know. Jane finally reached the the entrance but found the revolving doors off, and a chain with padlock keeping them closed. She could see the outside world, with a dull grey sky and post apocalyptic look to it.

"Shit." She hissed to herself quietly as she now needed bolt cutters or a key.

Her hands balled into fists at the situation she was in. 'Alright, let's find an office and see if we can scrounge a key or bolt cutters.' She thought and reluctantly retraced her steps heading back the way she came.

With her head low and shaking breaths she started to return to the fountain. But something gave her pause as she walked.

It was the few clothing shops she passed. When she raised her head she noted that mannequins now populated the windows. She stopped walking and looked at them.

Each were typical in nature, being either pale white or dark black in colour. Some had heads, others did not, some had missing arms or legs, others were in one piece. Most were naked showing their nonexistent genitalia, most were of a more feminine quality with a few male looking one here and there.

Jane felt it rather off putting. She swore to herself that they weren't there when passed a few minutes ago. So the woman made it her objective to keep her distance. And she avoided going near them and stayed firmly on the course of heading back to the fountain. The mannequins watched her go with unblinking and unmoving eyes.

When Jane returned to the fountain she stopped moving entirely. A few more mannequins sat on the benches and floor near the fountain, like couples. Each were clothed, with a few wearing wigs, and sat with one of an opposite gender. Faces and heads were turned to one another, some looked to be making out, others were embraced in a hug. But sitting on the sides of the fountain itself, were little dolls.

Each of these dolls were small about the size of someone's arm. From the wrist to the elbow in height, some wore dresses, but others were naked, showing the long thin limbs and thick, little torsos. The dolls wore white masks over their faces, with only one or two eyeholes and many of them had little wigs on top.

But Jane's focus wasn't on them. Instead her attention was on the person sitting on the floor, a figure sat there with their back to them as they looked a doll over in their hands. Their hair was black and went just past the shoulders. They wore a little black, schoolgirl uniform which seemed to highlight their rather pale skin.

Jane did not want to approach them. So she started to slowly move back, being careful not to make noise. But she stood upon something, a broken tile. The sound of her foot crunching the broken tile made a sound that rang out loudly to the empty air.

The mannequins and dolls snapped their heads up to her position. Jane felt every unseeing, inhuman eye upon her, as blank stares from mannequins looked over to her and dolls masked faces looked up over to her. She could faintly see a glowing optic within each of the eyeholes.

Then the figure on the floor moved. They stood up and turned slowly to face Jane. Jane was greeted by the figure wearing a full white mask like her dolls. Unlike the others it had no eyeholes, except black tear streak lines, coming from where the eyes should be, heading down to a line where the mouth was supposed to be, along with rosy cheeks. The figure wore a white shirt under a black blazer and little tie. She had a short miniskirt on and white knee socks and black boots.

They stared each other down, one being rather passive, the frightened and unnerved about everything. Jane assumed that staying quiet would be key and didn't say anything. She only tried to control and quiet her breathing.

For sometime silence reigned as the girl "looked" at her. Then the sound cracking was heard, like bones braking and creaking. Jane watched as the line where her mouth broke apart and opened up. A thin, pointed tongue slivered out, over sharp teeth. The thing was drooling out saliva and Jane felt her body entering fight or flight in response as the figure drew out large garden shears, by opening her hands and having green mist materialise it.

The blades of them shone reflecting Jane horrified face back at her. Then for a moment the doppelgänger appeared, blew a kiss and fled to leave the woman to her fate.

"Ai qu ra?" The girl spoke making the woman frown at the gruff words. "Noko, puta kreash. Vin ci tu sha!!!" With the last word she let out a screech that no human could preform.

Jane had to cover her ears, but didn't have enough time to recover as the dolls and mannequins charged her. From the benches, floor and fountain they leaped at her. Hands outstretched and faces devoid of emotion or care as they attempted to seize the woman.

She manged to dodge to the side by rolling out the way. The avalanche of bodies crashed to the floor in a cascade of limbs and mangled broken bits. Some arms and legs came off, as did a few heads, crushed under the weight of the heavy brethren above them, though they weren't dead.

But Jane's victory was short lived as in blur the girl appeared. Something inside Jane made her move, a sixth sense of some kind, as she ducked until the blades of shears. The massive scissor like things missed her head by inches, instead they severed a few strands of hair. Jane was in shock at herself and the attacker whom mercilessly kicked her sending the woman flying. She landed a fair distance as the girl giggled out loud, like mocking her, as her dolls and mannequins started to stand up.

Thinking and knowing herself outmatched Jane fled away from them. She tried to brake line-of-sight as they stumbled and chased her. Thankfully she was faster than them and the girl appeared to be letting the grunts do her job.

Jane mad dash took her past several stores where she was almost pounced upon by more mannequins. Her ability to dodge them was what saved her. Though her body was slowly being sapped of strength and endurance. She couldn't keep this up forever and decided to get out of the open.

She entered a store and headed into its employee only area. She shut the doors behind her entering into a corridor and looking both ways. Chest heaving she had to move and fled down a way, heading to the warehouses, where they keep their stock.

Entering inside the room, she found shelfs and boxes scattered around. Some were empty, though a few had a couple of metal bits, dust, ash or cobwebs peaking out brown boxes. Broken glass was upon the floor, along with strewn clothing. Jane immediately went to work trying to find a way out. She went to the large loading bay doors where she tried to open them by pressing a button. But the large shutters refused to move leaving her locked inside.

A scratching sound was heard from behind. Jane wheeled around to find nothing in sight. The doors she charged through were still shut. Yet there was something in the room with her. She could hear it skitter around inside the silent warehouse with her.

She gulped and her eyes searched for whatever was causing it. Movement was soon spotted behind boxes, a small thing had darted there. Her eyes only caught the briefest of movements, as her ears perked at the source of the sound, before everything was quiet again.

Jane couldn't leave at this moment. She needed to deal with whatever was inside this room with her. So the woman headed over to some nearby boxes and took out a rebar that was there. It was either that or a plank of wood, so she picked up the steel rod instead. Then she headed over to where the thing was hiding.

Carefully she approached with steady, almost silent steps, as she made her way through the aisles of shelfs and stacked boxes and crates. She pushed the boxes out the way, slowly as not to startle whatever was there.

However something leaped up and attacked her head. "Argh!!!" Jane cried out as something latched onto her face.

Her eyes were closed to protect them from whatever was trying to claw into her skull. She quickly managed to get over her shock and used her left, empty, hand to grab whatever it was assaulting her.

She felt her fingers grip around a thin, thick thing and practically tore it off her head. Skin was taken with it and she screamed out in response to having her flesh shredded off.

When she was able to Jane blinked away her blurred vision and gazed at what had been stalking her. It was a miniature doll like at the fountain. Though it's hands had knife like claws on its fingertips that weren't on the others.

The thing thrashed at her aiming for her head. Jane just held it away and it started to stab into her arm, trying to force her to release it. But the woman stubbornly refused and with the rebar, she whacked it upon the head. The blow was hard enough to crack its small skull, and shower of blood exploded as pink and red erupted, like a volcano, upon the steel bars contact of its tiny dome.

Jane dropped the thing in shock and fright at the unexpected gore. It was rather creepy, but then again, should she be surprised?

It moved on the floor, lying in a steady pool of blood. The head was half smashed as black blood and brain matter leaked out the thing. It's tiny body twitched and tried to stand up. But Jane didn't allow it too as she began to beat it with her weapon. The sound of metal striking the floor and a small body was echoed throughout the room, as Jane unleashed some pent up aggression.

She couldn't help it as she attacked the little thing. It's body was now pieces as her rebar was caked in gore and slick with black blood. All her aggression and anger found itself being take on the doll on the ground. She only stopped after feeling out of breath.

Her eyes gazed upon the broken, mangled corpse of the doll. It's torso was obliterated, as a pile of guts, blood and fleshly bits. It's arms were shattered and it's legs broken beyond use. The head was severed and split, as it's lower jaw was broken off and hanging on by a few threads of wire and bits.

Yet the doll was somehow still alive. It's remaining eye behind the broken mask blinked. It's claw like fingers flexed and scrapped the floors in an attempt to drag themselves close to Jane.

Jane simply looked upon it with disgust and revulsion. She felt no guilt, nor sorrow for the creature, why would she? Did she even need to?

The thought that the thing might regenerate was there and the woman decided to leave. She at least had a weapon now and didn't need to worry to much about being caught. Though she was heavily outnumbered.

So for now she needed stealth and being quiet. The woman needed to also find a key to get out of here, but didn't know where to look.

An idea came to her as she thought that maybe the key was the offices of the mall. She had to check anyway and as such, Jane left the broken doll and headed out the way she came as quietly as she could, before trying to find the offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.  
Offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sometime of avoiding patrols and skulking in the shadows carefully, Jane found the offices. They were large and packed together, though some had their own rooms. Jane went searching for a key in those that had their own room.

Thankfully the doors of each were unlocked as she creeped inside to search through cabinets, drawers, filing cabinets and other places of interest. Her search bared no fruit as she looked for something to help her escape.

However she was soon not alone anymore. A loud crash drew her attention to the entrance where she came in, and she seen the doors, which she barricaded, had been forced open. Mannequins, two of them, had managed to force open the doors wide enough to squeeze through.

Jane left the office room she was inside and stood there ready to fight. She gripped the rebar in both hands and waited as the twitchy things moved towards her.

Each of them had heads and both arms and legs, though naked and with decay upon the surface of them. Patches of rust and rot were on their torso and shoulders, which made Jane think that if struck they would fall apart.

So the woman waited as they slowly advanced towards her. One leg in front of the other, hands at their sides like some strange zombie creatures, as they came for her. However Jane knew about their true speed and waited for them to leap.

She was greeted by one of them, with surprising burst of speed, and the leap she knew was coming. The woman dropped to the floor as it sailed over her head and crashing to the floor behind. But the other mannequin hadn't done that and instead charged her with its hands out and fingers curled. It made an attempt to grapple and grab the woman, it's eyes staring into her with nothing but emptiness. While its fingers went for her throat and weapon.

Jane swung her rebar at its grasping limbs, braking off flakes of flesh and even bending the arms. Though the creature was unharmed only stalled for a moment. But Jane showed no hesitation as she battered it's head in with the rebar. The steel thing struck the head with such force that it broke off some of the dome. Pieces fell off and Jane was greeted by the sight of dark, pinkish flesh beneath the mannequin surface. 

Parts of the head fell off to reveal a more monstrous form, with it's reptilian like eyes, and misshapen mouth in a inverted V like shape. Triangular teeth filled the maw, it had no nose, nor hair or ears. The dummy's outer body acted like a shell or carapace covering the more vulnerable bits beneath.

The shock of the things inhuman appearance made Jane faultier and hesitate. This was the time needed for the mannequin behind her to grab her by the shoulders and drag her down to the floor. She was moved onto her back where she was pinned down by the shoulders. The damaged one sat upon her waist keeping itself there and her pinned.

She laid there in shock at having lost her grip of her weapon as the damaged dummy above her leaned down. It's broken face near her own, she smelt rotten flesh reeking off the thing and caused her to gag. But worst was yet to come as the dummy on her waist began to rub her groin. A hand wandered down there, rubbing her trousers, directly over her vagina, as it began to rub its own groin atop her. Jane whimpered at the action already submitting and allowing the creature to do as it pleased.

Then that brought anger to her as she felt a fire inside. This feeling of helplessness and the words of her doppelgänger rang in her head as she clenched his fists. She hated being used, she hated being abused, and now she was sick giving in again.

Her body felt like it was burning and it was meeting at a familiar singular point. But she didn't care about that. Instead she focused on finding her weapon again. Her arms were quick in trying to grab a hold of where she thought it was.

Fingers found a familiar object and with as much force as she could muster, she sent a hard strike to the open skull if the injured dummy. Her steel rod hit the thing hard, spraying blood and earning a hiss from the victim. The dummy holding her shoulders moved it's hands to her neck, where it started to strangle her. But Jane was quick to turn her attention to it. Her weapon began to beat the face of the thing, causing it to brake off chunks of it, and exposing its equally ugly form to her.

It still held onto her and Jane noted the rot and rust on its shoulder. So he hit that spot as hard she could, it worked as the brittle shoulder, shattered into hundreds of tiny little pieces. No blood or gore as the limb separated from the torso. Even the hand it was attached to became relaxed and useless. The mannequin even seemed stunned about the assault, giving Jane time to stab the rebar into its exposed face.

The steel bar penetrated where the nose should be, puncturing the flesh and earning a shriek from the creature. Jane was too pissed to care as the thing let go of her throat. She then turned her attention to the molester above her.

They were still reeling from the head strike she gave them, but alive. Her body burned with rage and pain, yet she ignored it and attacked the thing mercilessly. She flipped them over until she was on top and the dummy was below.

Her kindness, mortality or mercy was done. Everything was replaced by a burning desire to harm and hurt this monster beneath her. To show the creature it's place in the world and assert her dominance.

With that in mind she attacked it with her blunt weapon. Smashing it's arms and legs first, taking it apart so that it couldn't retaliate nor flee. With its limbs gone, it was at her mercy and Jane was done being nice and meek. Snarling above it stabbed at it chest with the rebar, cracking it open and tear it too with her hands, once she could.

Inside it's chest she found no bones or ribcage. She did find a mass of pink and red flesh, but no noticeable organs were there. Her fingers moved lower until they touched the creatures groin where she rubbed a finger against it. It was still covered by the shell of armour. But a couple of hits from the steel bar changed that to show a ugly, humanlike, vagina there.

Panting and her mind slowly changing, Jane looked up at the creatures eyes. It's own were cold and empty as it stared impassively at her. She felt her crotch change and soon the penis appeared bursting out her clit with some difficulty and discomfort. Her penis managed to come out but was confined by her trousers, unless she released it.

But she no intention of doing so.

Jane raised the steel bar to the creatures face and moved it at their entrance. Her hands shook as in the back of her head she realised what she was about to do. But any thoughts of guilt were crushed as stabbed up into the mannequins cunt.

The metal bar easily and roughly penetrated the things hole. A loud inhuman shriek or screech rang out as the creature jolted and twitched as the bar swiftly cut into it. Blood leaked out as the rebar was pushed in further, causing more pain and damage to the dummy.

No guilt or remorse was upon Jane's features. Only a sick smile of satisfaction as she violated the thing with her weapon, she was tempted to use her cock, but thought better of it. Still though it ached in her panties. Her raging hardon demanding to be unleashed and to pound the pussy that metal bar was using. She had never had to deal with an erection before, and the temptation to use it upon the dummy was there.

"Like that you bitch?!" Jane called out as she started to move the bar in and out, fast. "Thought you could fuck me right? Not anymore, I'm not letting you! So fuck you, you pathetic cunt!" She snarled out as the mannequin only screamed out in response. It's body going rigid, it's arms and legs thrashing around.

Then it suddenly stopped.

Jane also did so taking note that it wasn't looking at her. Instead it stared behind her, and Jane looked over.

The girl was there.

She was standing at the door with a small army of dolls and mannequins watching them. Jane slowly pulled out the rebar and turned attention to them. The mannequins she fought limped, crawled, over to the girl whom ignored them as they passed. Instead she pointed at Jane then herself and cracked her neck.

One-on-one, a duel between the two.

Though wasn't sure if she could be trusted. But it was better to fight one than an army, so she nodded her consent and almost immediately the girl attacked. She rushed for Jane her garden shears opened, ready to chop off her head or limbs.

Jane dodged the snapping blades and backed away as the blind girl attacked. She kept her distance and tried to hit her whenever she could, but the girl was able to block with her shears.

Fighting between the two was tense and uncomfortable. The erection in Jane's trousers was distracting to her, it longed to be free and broke her concentration more than once, almost having her lose her head.

Such as right now as the girl kicked her into a office. She was thrown through the door and landed on her back, where that sense kicked in again. Her body rolled out the way as the shears stabbed into the area where she landed.

Her own weapon was sent aiming for the teens skull. But she easily grabbed the thing barehanded, and looked menacingly at her, before disarming Jane. Tearing the rebar from her hands and throwing it away. Then she grabbed Jane by the throat and threw her to the desk.

Jane back hit it and before she could recover the girl was on her again. Their bodies were pressed together, with the teen young figure pressed against her groin and chest. Her dick was throbbing in excitement, however she was being bent backwards over the desk. Cold pale, hands around her neck choking her.

The woman's fingers went to work to find something, anything to save her.

They soon found the shape of a pen and with as much strength as she had left, Jane stabbed it into the mask where an eye would be. It entered through and stopped, however the shriek of pain that the girl made proved it worked as her hands went to the offending object.

But Jane wasn't done as she moved out from beneath the girl, and grabbed the back of the teens head. Then she smashed her face upon the desk, driving the pen in further and causing more pain to her attacker. Still not finished Jane hammed the teens head upon the desk with glee. The mask broke apart into pieces as the pen was fully inside her head, puncturing the brain.

Yet she still lived.

Jane turned her attention to the garden shears and moved to pick them up. But as soon as her hands coiled around the handles she felt grow red hot, burning her a bit.

With that idea blown she instead retrieved her rebar. Or was more accurately given it, as small dolls brought it to her. It was a little strange to her, then again the mannequins were just outside the office, watching them. Maybe she needed to finish off the teen in order to leave.

So Jane looked over to the stunned and pained girl. Her eyes took note of how slender her legs were, and how round her ass was, plus the length of that skirt. A new idea came to her as she marched towards the girl.

They weren't able to protest as Jane turned them to face her, seeing the face beneath the mask. They were blind as the eyes were sewn shut, or one was as one had a pen init. But there was a third eye above those two, opened and glaring daggers at her, with it's orange iris.

Jane forced the girl to ground and moved herself between their legs. One of her hands tore off the teens underwear, while the other kept the rebar in view, the threat obvious. Then her hand moved down to her own trousers were she managed to move them off. She hissed as the cold air touched her hard dick, her boner was painful and needed to be buried. She then moved it up at the girls pale pussy. Her hot tip pressed against the cold lips of her vulva.

Any thoughts of sparing the thing were far from Jane mind as she thrusted inside the unprepared pussy. She let out a groan as her cock was enveloped by warmth and that burning need was slated, for a moment. The teen bit back a cry as her cunt was roughly penetrated by the dick. Jane had never felt this feeling before during sex, being on top and penetrating someone.

That burning feeling returned and she made an effort of stimulating herself. Like a man she proceeded to pound the girls tight valley. Forcing it to expand to her cocks length and width. She didn't know if she was causing pain or not, nor did she care. Jane put the rebar over the girls throat and pressed down as she choked her. Her coughs and splutters we're pleasing to her ears as she fucked the teen.

Never had she felt this before. And now she wanted to do it more often, fucking and humping people she deemed her inferiors. Jane's cock was tearing and ripping the girls hole, drawing blood and pain but the woman didn't care, she only longed for release.

She wanted to hump, she wanted to breed, to dominate those weaker than her for a change. Her thoughts on right and wrong were obscured as she thrusted into the bitch beneath her. The need to plough her soil, and cream inside her outweighed anything else resting upon Jane's mind. What she was doing was rape, yet her mind only had one thing upon its mind, to cum inside the girl, so that she may bare her young. This need to breed was rather unnatural for Jane and she was glad that should couldn't impregnate others.

Or so she believed.

Soon it was time to release that pent up pressure, that burning desire that had built up. And so with a few rapid thrusts and the buckling of her hips, and cry of shock and alarm, she came inside the teen.

Her dick throbbed and vibrated inside the girl, squirting out cum into her womb. Jane cried out in pleasure as euphoria overloaded her system. She laid atop the girl as her cock spurted out her cum inside. Her seed flowed into her, rushing up like charging bulls, as they attempted to impregnate the eggs first.

Once she was finished she pulled her dick outside with the cum flowing out to. Then laid on her back next to the girl whom's third eye stared up at the ceiling.

Jane only closed her eyes for a few seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shopping Mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes again she was back at the fountain. Sitting up Jane looked around finding her bags and wondered, What just happened?

She decided to go to the bathroom and took her stuff. Jane entered inside to find it rather empty, which was good as she then splashed water onto her face as thought about what she did.

But the sound clapping drew her attention upwards. "Well done Jane dear. Well done I'm impressed." Her doppelgänger said with praise in the mirror.

"W-What the hell w-was that?" Asked the woman.

"That was supposed to be your punishment." The image told her. "But you stopped being a pussy and not only turned the tables there, which surprised me, but also breed a bitch. I'm really happy with you sweetheart."

"I-In what way?"

"Simple: I'm going to help you with Stacy Goodwill." The doppelgänger told her with a sultry smile.

"N-No!" Jane told it with a shake of her head and firm tone. "Your not harming her."

"Course not. That's your job remember?" The thing answered then sighed. "Look, the masters are going to give you an extra week to breed her. So you don't need to worry about them sending you on another trip. Hell if you want to wait six days then by all means. But this time you "have" too do it, understand?"

"Why do you c-care so much about what h-happens to me?" Jane asked feeling slightly, touched?

"I only exist because of you." It shrugged. "You die, I die."

"Oh." Was the humans reply as it kinda made sense.

"Look, just take about five days off and relax, I'll see you on the sixth and we'll deal with Goodwill."

"I'm not harming a student."

The doppelgänger chuckled. "Oh, you will believe me dearie. I have a plan." It warned her, voice dripping with venom, that set Jane on edge.

She always found her mirror image unsettling. Yet unlike the other beasts and monsters it never really attacked her. Jane questioned if it even could, but had no desire to test it out.

Then her doppelgänger was gone and she was alone. This didn't sit right with her as she fixed herself and decided to head home.

She needed to figure out more about the temple, but first needed to find out who Nina was, and decided to visit the museum tomorrow as well.


	4. Jeanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "friend" pays a vist.

She was in the museum enjoying the sights of ancient wonders in the humble building. The place was little crowded making her feel only slightly uncomfortable. Yet Jane simply bypassed it and observed the items brought to the building from the Black Pyramid.

The museums selection was rather modest, though it still held a fair selection. Before her in glass caskets were a pair of mummies. One of them she had seen before at the temple itself when Jonathan had opened a sarcophagus sometime ago. The female mummy laid on its back looking still as horrible as it had been in the tomb.

But the other mummy was different.

It was dark, grey skinned, with the same gaunt skull. Eyes were missing though it's teeth somehow still remained, though were oddly triangular. It's body was feminine, with noticeable breasts, however it's genitals were of both male and female. This confused Jane as she remembered the guide saying that the males had their penis and testicles removed. Then again this wasn't technically a male as it had both sex organs.

She wondered if she was classed as a hermaphrodite now. But quickly dismissed the thought as she hadn't experienced "morning wood," so far. Though the possibility that it could happen was there. Jane was fully convinced now that she wasn't drugged and she had a very big problem. So she needed to know everything about the temple, what it does, whom it's for and how to stop it.

But no one seemed to know anything about the thing. Any information about it, was stuff she had already known about herself. She needed to find someone who could offer her help.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Asked someone to her left which made the woman jump. "Sorry about that." He with genuine kindness.

"I-It's alright." Jane told the museum staff member and answered him. "Y-Yeah I'm enjoying m-myself."

The man smiled. "It's fascinating isn't it? A temple built over 8,000 years ago, yet has remained hidden from the world unmolested by tomb hunters or robbers."

"Y-Yeah it is." Admitted Jane to the young man feeling at ease in his presence.

He was around 20-25 years of age. His hair was short and blonde and his eyes were a lovely shade of deep blue, that the woman liked. She felt an attraction to him, thinking him cute, but knowing/believing he wouldn't date her if she asked.

However a idea came to her. "I was wondering, whom w-was it that first discovered the B-Black Pyramid?"

"That would be Dr. Tally and his team." Answered the man with a smile.

"Was there anyone among his team named Nina?"

"Yes, that would be Nina Ford." He answered with some hesitance that had the woman ask him about it.

"Something w-wrong?"

He looked around before answering and in a low tone. "Nina kinda went... crazy."

"W-What happened?"

"Well, um, you didn't hear this from me." He warned and she did a zip like motion across her mouth. "The woman became trapped inside the sacrificial chamber, where she was deposited to the boneyard beneath the temple. They found her sometime later unconscious and took her to the hospital. She was okay, just a little shaken from the whole thing, but otherwise alright. Then she started seeing things, her temper would flare and then came her husband and kids."

There was a pause as he internally debated about telling her. Then a decision was made. "She murdered them in cold blood. According to a friend of mine on the police force, she sacrificed them. I don't know the details, but nor do I want too."

"T-That's fair." Jane replied a little shaken. "What h-happened to h-her?"

"She was taken to the nearest mental institution, St. Justine's Sanatorium."

'Well at least she's not dead.' Thought Jane and wondered if visiting would matter or not. She'll decide at a later date.

"May I ask what your interest in the temple and Nina Ford is?" The man questioned her with curiosity.

"Nina was s-someone I used to know y-years ago before I m-moved. As for the t-temple, I work at the h-high school, Freedoms Hope H-High." She replied. "I'm trying to l-learn as much a-as I can for my s-students."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that." He told her with sympathy and she felt guilt for lying.

"T-Thank you." She said as the lies simply built up.

"Well I'll leave you be to have sometime alone."

"Yeah I need t-to think." She told him and the man left to check out other things while she thought about Nina Ford and Dr. Tally.

She didn't recognise either name. Though it was great she even had them now and had more sources to follow, though she wondered if Nina would even be a good idea. If the woman has really lost then she might not be in a position to help. But she won't know unless she tries. Plus she needed to know what she went through, what happened and how to avoid it.

"Well, well look who it is." A voice called from behind her.

Jane turned to find Sophia Firelock standing there looking rather bored. "Figured you'd be at this museum on a day without school. What happened, finally decided to have a social life you creep?"

She flinched at her words and looked away. It was really her only defence. "What's the matter? Having trouble speaking, you didn't mind telling me to shut it back in class. Wish I could get daddy to fire you."

"I'm s-sorry." Mumbled the woman more to herself.

"What's that?" Sophia asks folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"I s-said 'I'm s-sorry.' I shouldn't have told you to s-shut up." Jane did think she was in the wrong in that scenario. Yet a part of her was thinking she should, "discipline" Sophia right now. But that was quickly extinguished.

"No you shouldn't have." The girl blew air out her nose. "You think your better than me don't ya?"

"N-No." Was the typical meek response.

"Really? Cause I'm sure you think otherwise if you think you can tell me what to do, you stupid bitch." Firelock snarled as if daring her to fight back.

Jane had her hands behind her back. Her right hand was scratching her left arm so hard that it was causing a rash, as her left fist clenched. She didn't want to argue as it would only cause her trouble and grief later on. Still she wondered why she was here.

The answer came as someone called out. "Sophia darling! Where are you?" It was a older woman.

She managed to reach them where Jane recognised her. It was Sophia's mother, Hetty Firelock, and she was a woman with a body to kill for. Thin waist, curvy hips, D-cup tits, dark back hair like her daughters, though more neatly kept. Her lips had bright red lipstick on, along with a perfect amount of makeup.

Her presence wasn't welcome to either Jane or her daughter. Jane watched as the woman pulled her child into a hug, which was rather one sided. Sophia seemed to just go limp, and her smug, cocky expression was wiped away replaced with timid one.

It was something that always happened whenever the mother appeared. Sophia didn't seem to get on with her, or at least that's what Jane thought. Considering that it was the kid that had a problem, as the woman seemed to be rather dotting on her. Perhaps she was her stepmother? Jane never knew having only met the woman at parent-teacher meetings. She had no reason to see her out of school after all, not that she could, considering her husband was loaded.

"Sophia, why did you wander off?" Her mother asked with genuine concern. "You need to be careful when out here you could get lost." It was here that the woman noticed Jane and her eyes turned to anger.

"You." She hissed making Jane flinch. "What's this about you telling my daughter to shut up during class?"

"I-It was a s-slip of the t-tongue." Jane stammered honestly.

"Slip of the tongue?" Questioned the pretty thing across from the meek woman. "Not according to my angel, nor your boss."

'Dora told her?' She thought though it shouldn't have surprised her. If anything maybe she should have expected it.

"I'm sorry." Jane told her hoping to appease the woman.

"As you should be." Snarked the mother. "Your just a batty old hag, who's good for teaching. I honestly don't know why Dora even hired you. Was it out of pity?" She cackled out loud.

Jane felt anger within her simmering silently below her calm surface. Like boiling water, slowly heating up, before it turns into a mass of popping bubbles and raging waves. But she didn't fight back and, as usual, instead hung her head low as the other lady tore into her.

"Em? Excuse me ma'am?" A voice called out polity, directed to Hetty.

"What is it?" Asked the woman back to a young man, whom appeared to be a member of staff. The same one who spoke to Jane earlier.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." He told her without hesitance.

"I beg your pardon?" Hissed back Hetty in a low dangerous tone.

"Madam I think what you've said to the lady right there was rather, inappropriate. I would like you and your daughter to leave, now." He told her back unflinching.

Jane's little heart was beating fast and her face became beet red.

"M-Mom, he's right." Sophia said surprising everyone. "Let's just go." She told her in a deflated tone that the other adults noticed wasn't like her.

"Oh, princess alright then." Hetty told her dismissing the man and Jane easily. "Would you like to go home or somewhere else? Maybe shopping?"

"No, let's head home." Sophia replied but noticed a look in her mothers eye.

But it was gone replaced with warmth. "Alright then, let's go." Hetty put an arm around her child and lead her out the building, after giving both Jane and the man stink eye.

"Wow." Commented the staff member. "That was, um, yeah you ok?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." She told him in shock. No ones ever came to her defence before. "I never got your n-name."

He smiled at her. "It's Earl Smith." Then after making sure he was alright he wandered off leaving the woman starstruck.

Her moment of peace was interrupted by the sounds of smooching from behind. Turning Jane found three more students, though this time they were far pleasant company.

Fred Kurst, Anna Leech and Stacy Goodwill were there.

It was Fred who had been making the noises. "Sorry Miss, couldn't help it. But your face right now is so red." He shrugged as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Fred don't make fun of her, after that." Anna warned lightly.

"Right, sorry like really, you ok?" He asked her with genuine concern.

She sighed at knowing he's only trying, and failing, to brighten up her mood. "I am now F-Fred thank you for asking." He was a idiot at times, but a harmless one.

Stacy smiled. "That Earl was really nice." She said her voice rather monotone like always.

Jane only nodded as her Doppelgängers words came back to haunt her. "H-He is." She agreed looking away from the younger girl. A feeling washed through her, an urge to take her. She was quick to clamp down on that easily as she ignored it and asked them what they were doing here.

"Stacy wanted to check out more about the temple thingy." Fred shrugged. "Anna and I didn't have anything interesting going on, so we tagged along. No regrets so far." He added making Jane smile a little.

"I'm really interested in this Black Pyramid." Stacy said with big eyes full of scholarly curiosity, that worried Jane. "I don't know why, but lately I've been trying to find out more about the thing. Even my dreams are filled with images and questions about the building."

"She's been losing sleep on it." Anna told her. "We're kinda worried she'll pass out in the middle of the road or something. But so far she's been pretty energetic."

"Yeah." Agreed Stacy with a unnatural smile. "I've never had this much fun looking into and researching something. I mean, I love the occult and such, but this is rather interesting."

"What h-have you found o-out?" Questioned the woman with both concern and general interest.

"Well the temple is dedicated to worshiping seven different Gods. Each live in some kind of alternate world or plane of existence. From there they rule with absolute authority, able to change rules of reality, space and time among other things. They do not age, they do not eat, they do not sleep or anything else. They simply just do whatever they wish and humans are merely a stepping stone. Another Pawn on a chessboard if you will."

"That's nice." Commented Anna, while her friend shrugged.

"That's just how they see us. As simple little Pawns or breeding stock."

"Breeding stock?" Questioned Fred with some interest. "Do any of these "Gods" happen to be female?" Making both Jane and Anna roll their eyes.

"Well their shapeshifters, taking on forms the human mind can comprehend." Stacy answered his comments meaning going over her head.

"So if I met one of these things, it would take on the form of the headmistress in a sluty, tight schoolgirl outfit?" He asked as natural as one could. Like he was speaking of the weather, while Anna face palmed so he couldn't see her hurt expression.

"Not exactly." Stacy answered after a moment. "They take on forms, "they" want too. Your opinion doesn't really matter to them. Though there is said to be beings known as Creatures that live in each plane with the Gods. Some are said to take on forms pleasing to those that gaze upon them. Others come in shapes and sizes similar to us humans, though with many differences."

Jane thought back to her previous "trips" and questioned who was what. We're the mannequins Creatures? Was the girl she... raped a Creature too? Or a human? Was she one of the Gods? Jane doubted it as she thought she wouldn't survive. It was rather interesting and she needed to ask her Doppelgänger about it.

However she wondered how Stacy knew this and asked. "Where did you get this i-information?"

"Oh a online friend of mine told me." She replied with a shrug. "Said she's been studying the thing for sometime."

"Online friend?" Asked Jane and the girl nodded. "Do they h-have a name?"

"Yeah. But it's not their real name obviously." She shrugged. "Just a username: Doppel."

"D-Doppel?" Jane asked her gut wrenching.

"Doppel?" Fred questioned tasting the word before deciding. "At least it's creative than most others." He said dismissing the name though he and Anna noticed a change in Jane.

Her body had stilled though her shoulders quaked slightly. Which made the two worried, and wonder about who this Doppelgänger was.

"D-Did they say anything else?" She asked keeping her voice even, though the other two noted her face become more tense.

"They did say something weird last night." Stacy told them after a minute as she tried to remember the words. "I think it was; I'll see you soon. But I don't really remember."

"That's sounds rather creepy." Stated Anna with concern.

"Yeah." Agreed Fred. "Do you know anything about them?"

"No. But don't worry about it, it's not like I've told where I live or anything. So it's fine, they probably meant to send that message to someone else, cause it was deleted soon after." Stacy calmed them.

"J-Just be careful, you never know who's on the web." Jane warned, though more of her Doppelgänger trying something than anything else.

"I know Miss. Dee." She told her with respect.

"Y-You don't need to call me by my l-last name. We're outside school, the t-three of you can call me J-Jane." She told them a light blush upon her cheeks.

They smiled at her. "Alright then, Jane." Anna said after a moment.

Jane smiled too enjoying the calm and warmth between the three for a change. Then she decided to leave thinking she couldn't learn more about the Black Pyramid here. And she wanted to figure out where St. Justine's Sanatorium was located.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later.  
At school, during class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was teaching her class, though her words and actions were perfect, her mind was a storm of thoughts. When she had returned home. She had attempted to contact her Doppelgänger and ask what the hell they were doing. But nothing came from her demands.

No taunts, no jests, no sass.

Just her own worried, fearful, expression staring back at her. It made her concerned about what her other half had planned for Stacy. So much so that she questioned to herself, how can she protect her?

The easiest option would be to stay away, as she didn't trust herself to be near. Yet that wasn't on the table anymore as she had to wonder what her Doppelgänger was going to do. In fact she wondered, what can it do? So far it only issued threats and warnings. Stinging barbs or cruel taunts.

But now it made a direct threat to Stacy, or promise. Something which unsettled her as, as far as she knew, it only interacted with her. Yet it had been, somehow, in contact with Goodwill. Something which Jane found odd as it only appeared in mirrors. But it looks like there's more to her Doppelgänger than she first thought.

A knock upon her door made her jump, and some of the class laugh. She ignored them and called. "C-Come in!"

The door opened, rather slowly, to reveal someone. And once it did Jane froze, her jaw dropped, her breathing became laboured, as her eyes looked at the figure.

Or more accurately, herself.

Standing in the doorway, smiling coyly, was... her. Another one of herself simply there, being all like "How's the weather," she stood confidently, hands on her hips rather than slouching or folding them. Every single thing about the other her looked exactly the same. Same colour of hair and eyes, shape of face, small chest and round ass. No difference whatsoever. The only difference was: they didn't wear any glasses, and Jane fought hard not to scream as a horrible thought came to her.

The figure entered the classroom, grinning happily and even waving at the students, who watched with shock. None knew that she had a twin sister.

"Baby sis." Greeted the other Jane with a voice full of confidence that the teacher lacked. No stutter or hesitence only a firm, warm playful tone.

"I-Is it you?" Jane asked back or more correctly, demanded.

"What do you think?" Asked her Doppelgänger with a knowing smirk.

"H-How? W-Why?" Questioned Jane as her mouth found it difficult to form words.

"Sister." Tutted the Doppelgänger playing her part well. "I know we haven't spoken to each other in years. And after receiving your letter sometime ago, I originally thought about just forgetting about it. But then I thought about it a bit more. And I agree with you, I think it's about time we mended our burnt bridge, wouldn't ya say?"

Her mouth was dry. "S-Sure." She answered with some difficulty. "But after m-my c-class."

"Of course." Answered her other self with a cheery grin. "I'll just wait over there, (she pointed to the corner of the room), and you can finish your class. But please promise you'll talk with me."

"I-I will." Jane knew she didn't really have a choice.

"Perfect." Her Doppelgänger responded, sarcasm dripping from her lips, as she embraced Jane in a hug.

She felt warm to the human, even a heartbeat was detected, meaning she was real and judging by the looks upon her students faces they could see her too.

When they broke apart Jane was about to resume her lesson, though she heard Sophia comment. "Can't believe there's two of them. Another damn creep and she seems worse." It wasn't done in a quiet tone.

So her "sister" heard it and made a beeline for the girl whom felt uncomfortable, once she seen the blue eyes staring her stormy grey ones. They held no warmth, only a strange sense of playfulness and flash of something else that Sophia didn't get to see before it was gone. Her eyes held no worry nor trembling fear like Jane, these were the eyes of a more fierce and assured woman, like herself.

Once the Doppelgänger stood over Sophia, she smiled. "What was that you said young lady?"

"Em." Was the only response that the girl could get out as she shrunk into her seat. "I..."

The Doppelgängers smile widened. "Funny thought you had a problem about how there's two of us. Strange thing that, how's that a problem?"

"Um, well..."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Hissed out the Doppelgänger. "Pity, but that's what happens when little brats are put in their place. You must be Sophia Firelock, right?"

Sophia didn't respond just stared in mute shock. No one has ever talked to her like Jane's sister before.

"She's mentioned you before in her writings to me." The Doppelgänger lied as it started its little tale. "Of how your a little nuisance and stuck up brat." She hissed at her from above.

The girl flinched at her, before she clenched her teeth and snarled. "Listen here you cow, my daddy and mother could ruin your life-" She was cut off by the bark of laughter from Jane's sibling.

"Like I give a damn about your daddy or mummy." Mocked and smiled the woman, doing a poor imitation. "Oh, darling you have no idea whom your messing with. The things I could do, the things I could come up with, my dear I'll do far worse than you tried when you were eleven." She whispered the last part, low and near Sophia's ear, so that others couldn't hear clearly.

Sophia's face morphed into shock at the words, at what she was implying. 'H-How does know? No, no s-she couldn't, it's a simple threat to make her sound more convincing. I'll give her credit for that at least.' Thought the girl, though freaked out she decided to leave, and with colour drained from her face, she rose up and hurried out the class.

Jane didn't try to stop her, nor did anyone else. To in shock were they to even think as they watched the teachers, possibly mad, sister laugh and head to the corner. She laid against the wall, a goofy grin on her face, and watched everything pass by.

Silence reigned as everyone processed what happened and wondered what had been said to Sophia's ear, by the elder Dee. Jane wanted to tear out her hair as she knew that litte twit would run either to her parents or Dora, possibly both. Her Doppelgänger had only been here five minutes and it already caused trouble, and put her job in danger.

She needed to deal with this and hoped for this lesson to hasten and end soon enough, so that she may get answers.

The mood of the students was one of suspicion and bewilderment. They were curious about the previously unknown sister of Jane Dee. But considering she just tore into Sophia without hesitance, they weren't really keen on asking or snooping just yet.

Still Jane found it difficult to concentrate the whole time. The eyes of her double watched her throughout the lesson, never once blinking or looking away.

Fred watched this playing out and couldn't help but feel rather suspicious of Jane's sister. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her false sense of goofiness and innocence.

'Somethings wrong here.' He thought as the lesson went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.  
Dora's Office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just let m-me do the t-talking, okay?" Jane hissed to her "sister" as they waited for the call to enter.

"Hehehe, "you" do the talking?" Mocked the Doppelgänger with a smirk. "This ought to be fun." Jane glared at her, silently pleading for silence and for her to once listen.

"Enter!" Called out Dora as she stopped working and raised a brow when two Jane's entered inside.

Both stood before her and she instantly recognised whom-was-whom. Her Jane fidgeted and looked nervous, while the other was an air of calm, hands at her side and a relaxed smile upon her lips. Dora stared at each of them making her Jane more uncomfortable, while the other sister simply stared back, not intimidated.

For awhile the two had a battle of wills before Dora realised that she wasn't going to back down. "I was unaware you had a twin sister." She commented soon after.

"W-We haven't spoken to e-each other in y-years." Replied Jane lying easily. "I didn't e-even know she was c-coming."

"Yet she saw fit to insult one of our students." Dora said looking between the two.

"Hey the kids a little brat, ain't my fault her parents don't discipline her." Shrugged the Doppelgänger with a smirk.

The headmistress looked at her with a cold glare that didn't affect the woman. Unlike Jane she was completely immune to her. But there was something about her that unsettled Dora. She couldn't place it, but deep inside her, there was a warning of this woman. Something forbidden and lurking beneath that cocky smirk that she wanted to wipe off.

But instead she asked. "And your name is?"

"Jeanette, or Jenny to my... friends." She said the last word with a little husky breath, and wink of her eye.

Dora wasn't impressed. "Of course. Just needed to know whom it was that insulted and threatened the Firelock's daughter."

Jane glared at her sister. "W-What did you s-say?" She hadn't heard every word.

"Nothing, I swear." Jeanette lied fooling no one.

"It matters not." Dora cut in and said. "You are not to return to my school, understand?" She told Jeanette.

"Hey, as long as I mend my relationship with my little sis, I'd suck Satan's dick for it." She smiled as Jane blushed and Dora scowled at her crass words.

"I don't care what or who you suck, but I do care when your on school grounds. I expect you to stay away, otherwise I'll call the police and have you arrested."

"We're twins." Jeanette pointed between them. "How the fuck are you, or they, going to tell the difference? Besides the fact I don't wear specs."

"I'm sure we won't have trouble." Dora shrugged as Jane asked.

"W-What's that supposed to m-mean?"

Her boss didn't respond and only stared while Jeanette cackled. "She's implying that, cause your a total submissive bitch, it won't be that difficult to tell who's who."

Jean looked at her to see if she'd refute that. But rather unsurprisingly she didn't and instead said/told/ordered. "Jeanette, could you give us a moment."

Jeanette shrugged. "Sure. See ya in church, on a Saturday night that is." She said nonchalantly before walking out.

That line made Dora drop her perfect persona. Jane for a split second seen her boss lose her proper form, surprise clear upon her face. Before she quickly and gracefully returned to proper decorum. It was rather odd to her as she never showed such shock on her stern and stoic face. Questions of what her Doppelgänger meant flooded into her mind, before ignored them and waited.

"Your sister is rather... abrasive." Dora said after a paranoid moment there. But that comment sent a chill up her spine at what she implied. She couldn't have known about... that.

"S-She can be a lot w-worse." Admitted Jane as she had a sharp tongue.

But now that she thought it, she was safe from her. Her reflection never did anything other than taunt, and insult her which she could live with. Yet now she was here, in the real world with Jane in the flesh. The implications frightened and terrified her as she became afraid as to what "Jeanette" could do, to her or Stacy. She did not like any of the theories that her mind conjured up.

"And yet, you want to mend relations." Her boss stated glaring at her coldly, though it was less fierce than normal.

Jane merely shrugged. "I sent a-a message sometime ago. B-But I might have been d-drunk or something, cause I've f-forgotten how she acts."

"That was rather irresponsible." Dora commented then warned. "Just be careful. There's something about her, that I don't trust."

'That makes two of us.' Thought Jane. "I-I know, I'll be careful p-promise."

The older woman stared at her for sometime making the younger one twitch some more. Another smile, then she dismissed her with the wave of a hand and Jane exited the office where her Doppelgänger waited.

Jeanette smiled and said. "Come on, to your classroom so we can talk."

Not bothering to fight or even saying, Jane followed Jeanette back to her classroom. They passed by many students and teachers, whom couldn't help but gawk at them. None had known she had a sister, and they watched Jeanette walk with confidence and grace. While Jane was timid and sluggish as she followed her elder sibling back to her classroom.

The two went without incident and they entered Jane's classroom, where the woman opened the door and locked it after they both entered.

Once they were alone she demanded. "W-Why are you here?" She glared at her doppelgänger whom shrugged.

"To help you with Stacy." They replied. "Your obviously not going to do it yourself, so I'm going to have to step in."

"How o-often must I t-tell you?" Jane hissed back. "I'm not harming a s-student."

"Look, I don't care." Jeanette replied with a shrug. "I'm only here to ensure its done. I know your too damn stupid to do it yourself. You humans are so... strange when it comes to morality."

"What do you mean?!"

"Your so fixated on right and wrong, good and evil. It's kinda jarring how do you even know if your right or not?"

"W-We just do." Jane answered lamely. She wasn't sure what her doppelgänger was getting at, was she simply trying to distract her?

"Was it y-you who was contacting her?"

"Hmm." Jeanette was broken out her thoughts. "You mean the email thing with Stacy? Yeah, it was."

"Why?!"

"Cause I wanted to see how it worked." Was the causel reply. "Hell, I found it rather fun. I've been, what is called, 'trolling' people? I think it's called 'trolling,' as I've been sending death threats and haunted messages."

"What the fuck have you been doing?"

"As I said trolling people, ya know for fun." She grinned. "I'm actually really enjoying myself in your world. Cause I'm not in the mirror anymore, I can actually interact with everything here." She had a tone that set Jane on edge.

"W-What exactly do you mean?" She asked carefully.

The doppelgänger smiled and started to walk towards her. Jane immediately took steps back, making her double snigger as they took great strides. She then attempted to run out the room, but remembered she locked door. Her fingers and hands hurried to get the key. But soon strong hands grabbed her from behind, she was pulled away from the door and to the ground.

Her body hit the floor, her head rattling with pain as it struck the surface. She cringed at the pain as her hands covered her sore spot. But soon a pressure was atop her torso. Her eyes refocus, the pain lessens and she's able to see again.

That bitch Jeanette sits atop her, wearing a sexy smirk on a face that was Jane. It's completely creepy to stare into your eyes and face. To see yourself with a horny, husky breathes directed at you.

She freezes beneath her other self. The two locked, each looking at one another, one full of fear and fright, the other acting like a bitch in heat.

Then she moved down.

Jeanette lowered her face down, lips closed in a smooching motion. Jane cringed and tried to crawl away or push her but found her arms pinned down.

Then those lips touched hers. She gave a muffled cry of shock and disgust, her eyes closed and her teeth locked, keeping the tongue licking at them out. Her body squirmed beneath Jeanette, she tried to pull away but the floor beneath her kept their lips together.

A hand moved down her chest, she felt the fingers gliding down her shirt. They moved down until they were at her trousers where they sneaked inside. She felt them on her flesh, finding Jeanette's hands and fingers cold, until they moved into her panties.

Her middle finger rubbed against Jane's outer folds. The nail rubbing gently at the lips, sending a rush of heat to her groin. Making the woman whimper as Jeanette broke the kiss, grinning happily.

"You like that don't you." She whispered her face hovering above her prey.

"No." Jane responded as she wriggled beneath her.

"Lies." Hissed the doppelgänger as her finger entered inside.

She whimpers and bites back the moan. Her body shakes as the fingers inside wriggle like eels, sending a soft ripple of sick pleasure through her. Whimpers and mewls wish to leave her lips, as she lays there at the others mercy.

And that's enough to light a fire inside her.

Her body begins to rock and wriggle more. But she can't move, her doppelgängers grip remiss unchanged and strong, forcing the woman to accept it.

"That's right." Whispers Jeanette into her ear. "Stay down like a good bitch. If we weren't at this school, I would be riding your face right now. My little muff diver."

The vulgar words of her double made her feel low, as another finger was added into her, followed by a third. "P-Please!" She begged, already nearing her edge.

Jeanette only smiled as her fingers fucked her. She knew that the little twat was about to come, and only smirked in satisfaction as Jane's back arched. Here the woman's valley tightened around her doppelgängers fingers, as she came inside her underwear. Her juices squirted out and onto the other woman's fingers and fabric of Jane's knickers.

She had her mouth shut to stop any noise from escaping. Then she laid there, spent and almost crying as the fingers withdrew. Jeanette looked at her coated digits them to her pet, she extended them to her and Jane refused to mouth, turning her head away.

At which point her hands were released but now, Jeanette had taken a hold of her hair. She held her firmly in place as she extended her fingers.

"Open your mouth." They ordered.

With a whimper they complied. Her mouth opened wide and the three fingers were shoved inside, to the back making her gag. Then she tasted herself on the cold fingers of her double, whom smiled at her tongue lapping at them. There was a sick sense of pleasure to Jane, as she licked off her essence. One that she would rather pretend, didn't exist but knew it to be true.

Once the fingers were clean, her double withdrew them and looked her digits over. She smiled at them, before turning her gaze to the hunched human.

"I'll give you tomorrow to seduce Stacy." She said. "If you fail, well I'll be seeing you again and I'll take matters into my own hands. See ya sis!"

Jean felt cold lips on her head, before hearing footsteps, the unlocking of her door, then her doppelgänger leaving. She stayed on the floor, sullen and sorrowful, as she ran what happened through her head.

She had until tomorrow to deal with Stacy. If she didn't then her double will, and part of her thought about just doing it, to save the girl from whatever her double was capable of.

But she couldn't.

No matter how many times she told herself, "Go and get her!" She couldn't. She just couldn't do that to a student that she really didn't know. Many of her students were assholes to her (Sophia), but she wouldn't want them raped by some, dimensional monsters or Gods.

Jane just wasn't able to do it, and resigned herself to the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day.  
Jane's Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late, only around nine o'clock at night. She had went through her day with relative ease. Though the threat of her double remained as she did her job. Firelock had been absent for the day, a slight reprieve, though Dora watched her like a hawk. She floated around her classroom and even the schools grounds, patrolling for Jeanette.

Yet she didn't appear.

In fact, she hadn't heard her nor seen her since yesterday.

But it was only a matter of time, and she sat in her living room with the lights on. She was watching the tv to distract herself, and it worked. Jane was able to relax slightly, and be calm.

Then a thump was heard from above. She looked up to the ceiling, and turned down the television as she listened. Another thump was heard, like the stomping of feet.

Slowly, she got off the sofa and went to the kitchen. Here she took out a long knife, and held it in both hands. Her reflection showed in the cleaned blade, showing her terrified visage. But after a few breathes she started to make her way upstairs to the source: her bedroom.

However as she went up, she noticed that the bathroom door was open, and the light was on. So she investigated, peaking inside the room. But found it empty, except for toothpaste being used to spell the words, "I'm here." On her medicine cabinets mirror, making her grip the knife tighter. She turned the light out and made her way to her bedroom door.

Once she was at her door, which was slightly ajar, she pushed it open. It creaked as it went, slowly opening to show her dark room. She only seen her bed, wardrobe to the left side, window, desk and PC on the right.

She turned the light on and entered inside, holding the knife tightly. Then the door behind her slammed shut, she turned on her heel to find Jeanette standing there, grinning.

"Hi." She greeted then noticed the knife. "Is that for me?"

"Stay back!" Shouted Jane waving the thing, in both hands. "I'll kill you, I s-swear!"

Jeanette only smiled. "It's not gonna work ya know. I'm not human, I'm immune to your mundane bullshit."

That gave Jane some pause, but then she remembered those dolls and the school girl. "What about those dolls and girl?"

She given a shrug. "That was because you were in the Other World. If we were there right now, then yeah you'll be able to hurt me with that blade. But seeing as we're in your world, well that won't work. Oh, and don't lump me with them."

"W-Why not?" Jane asked still holding the knife.

"Cause I ain't a Creature or Resident." She shrugged.

"W-What are they?"

"A Creature is being born or made in the Other World. Whether by the masters or other Creatures breeding with one another, or anything else for that matter. Residents were Creatures once, before they "evolved" and gained a higher degree of intelligence and were able to take on a personal form. Something that they themselves wanted. That girl you fought was one, a Resident. She had a more unique look to her because she simply chose that form."

"So the 'Other World' is where I've been going this whole time?" A nod. "How do those things survive there?"

"They don't." Jeanette told her. "Unlike you meer mortals, everything that lives there is immortal. You can't die there, no matter how many times you are stabbed, shot, eaten, incinerated or worse. There's no ageing, no dieases, no sense of time to be honest. Those dolls you hurt, well they just regenerated the damage that you dealt. That pen you shoved into the girls head? Well once it was out, the wound healed after some time passed, say five minutes. Obviously the sense of pain still exists."

"Why?"

"Pain can lead to pleasure." Shrugged her double. "There is pleasure to be found in pain, the masters get a buzz from watching and feeling others hurt or fuck each other. It's the source of their power."

"So if I-I stay there, I'll n-never die?"

"No it doesn't work like that." Jeanette shook her head. "You have to have been born there. Or in your case be very special to the masters plans."

Jane looked down at that and Jeanette advanced slowly. Hearing her feet, Jane looked up and seen them walking to her with a smile.

She waved the knife. "Get b-back."

"Already told you, it won't work."

That have Jane pause, before another idea entered her tired mind. She put the blade to her own neck, making her double stop in their tracks.

They watched her with a calm expression. "What are you doing?"

"W-Well if I can't h-hurt you, then I'll h-have to hurt m-me." Jane answered with some difficulty.

Jeanette watched the human with an unimpressed look. She looked more like Dora in this moment, her hand on her hip as she watched the shaking woman. They could tell that Jane didn't want too, but they couldn't advance anymore incase she actually did. That would really piss off her masters something fierce

She currently enjoyed living.

So she pulled up her shirt, exposing her bare belly to the human. "Here, try me." She challenged.

Jane stood still, watching her double taunt her with a smirk and bare tummy. Rage boiled into her system, at that and she remembered back in the Other World when she fought those dolls and Resident. If she can take them on, then her doppelgänger would be the same.

And with her mind made up, she charged aiming the point of her blade to her doubles exposed skin. She gritted her teeth as she closed, with Jeanette simply staying still.

Then her knife touched the flesh of her double. It soon shattered upon contact, braking into hundreds of little pieces, which turned to dust as they hit the ground. Jane stopped there frozen, as the handle of the knife rammed into Jeanette's belly, only to turn to stop. She stayed in shock and awe, but also fear as she was now defenceless.

Her head looked up at her doubles, whom tilted there's to the side and smiled. Eyes closed, not making a sound, standing like an angel, as she looked down upon her human. Jane whimpered in response, realising that she made a mistake.

A hand sent her flying on to her bed, where she landed with a thump. But she didn't have enough time to recover, as Jeanette pounced atop her. They pinned her arms and legs, sitting on her stomach, with a grin. She moved both of Jane's wrists above her head, and held them with one hand.

Here she stared down at the human and said. "I'm going to get off you, but don't try and run or else."

Jane nodded in surrender as they got off her and sat on the side of the bed. She sat up and moved away from her, curling up with her knees at her chest.

They smiled. "Get undressed."

"N-No."

Jeanette tutted. "Jane, do as your big sister tells you too."

"Your n-not my sister." The woman whispered.

"Course I am." Jeanette replied with a grin. "We're identical twins, now do as I fucking tell you. Or I'll hurt you, badly."

Jane remained stubborn, until Jeanette rushed her. She grabbed by the hair and thrown off the bed, crashing into the wardrobe. A cry of pain and gasp of shock left her mouth, as the air in her lungs left her and she hit the floor. She coughed on the ground, and kick was delivered to her stomach, followed by two more.

"This is only the start." Jeanette commented as she sat on their back and began pulling her hair again. "I can easily bind you here with magic, go downstairs, get another knife, return and well who knows. Do you want that?"

"N-N-No!" Cried the human.

"You going to do as your told?"

"Y-Yes!" Promised Jane and they let go of her hair.

"Good, now get undressed." Jeanette moved off her back and sat back on the bed. One leg crossed over the other.

Slowly, Jane picked herself up off the floor. Then she started to take off her buttoned shirt, her shaking fingers making the process longer than it needed, until only her bra remained. She then took off her trousers, showing her leggings and pink underwear beneath them to the double. Her bra came off next, and she unhooked it and slowly moved it off her chest and arms.

Her hand covered her exposed bosom, but Jeanette told her. "Don't bother covering. Your tits ain't the size of Dora's, so don't bother."

Jane moved her arm away to show her small breasts to them. They smirked at the soft looking, round mounds and eagerly watched Jane take off her leggings and socks. There was only one piece of clothing left, and she slid them off with much hesitance. She didn't bother covering herself, and only stood there, head lowered.

Jeanette looked upon her modest form with little care. "Turn around." She ordered, they obeyed, turning around showing her plump round rear.

"Oh, that's much better." Jeanette told her. "Your face and knockers suck, but at least you have a good ass."

As if to prove that point, they smacked her right butt cheek. Her palm met the smooth mound, with an echoing slap and stinging pain for Jane. She let out a yelp of shock and moved away from her.

"Oi! Stay there!" Her double commanded. "Just for that, I want you to bend over and place your hands against the wardrobe. With your ass facing to my face."

Jane whimpered, but did as instructed, bending over with her rear to Jeanette's face. Then she felt the hand walloping her rear once more. Strikes upon her supple right cheek, which started to welt and redden from her others palm. Jeanette was grinning like a chersire cat as she heard Jane whimper and try to hold back her whines of pain.

Her palms strikes each of the ass cheeks until both were red and sore. She smiled at her handiwork and seen Jane's trimmed pussy, already wet.

"Look at that." She said and brought a finger up to touch her vag, making Jane jump out her skin. "Your wet, did you like that my little whore?"

They didn't answer, not trusting them self to do so.

"Hmm." Hummed Jeanette, then an idea came to her. "Go into your wardrobe and collect the black dildo."

With a short sigh and groan she looked inside her wardrobe and scrounged around for it. It was easy to find as she only had three of them, with one being black, another blue and the last purple. The black dildo was more brown in colour, in the shape of mans penis, but with false balls at the base. It also had a sucker on the bottom, to allow it the ability to stick to surfaces, for a little hands-free experience.

She held the eight inch long thing in her hands, looking rather silly with it. Jane noticed that her blinds were still open and her eyes widened. Her double noticed a slight change and looked to where she was looking, then laughed.

"Oh don't worry, your neighbours can't hear or see inside the house." She informed her. "I've placed a magical barrier around the building, preventing anyone from entering or wanting to enter it."

"Magical barrier?"

"Think of it as a invisible wall or something similar." Shrugged her double, then she said. "Now put the dildo on the floor and, well I guess you know what I want you to do."

Jane swallowed a lump in her throat and stuck the bottom end of the false cock on the floor. It's suction end became stuck to the floor and the thing stood up straight, though a little angled at the top.

Knowing the next point of her doppelgängers command, she positioned herself over it. Her trimmed pussy sat just above the tip, her labia brushed against the false material, making her bite a moan back.

"Open your legs for me, then lower yourself." Jeanette ordered with a smile as she sat there watching.

The woman opened up her legs, to allow her double to see the cock at her entrance. Then she lowered herself slowly upon the shaft, using a hand to keep it falling over. It soon passed her folds, making her let out a muffled moan as she added more inside. The thick thing was slowly pushed into her cunt, each inch making her slowly lose it as she ended up having the whole thing inside.

Her ass nearly touches the floor, her face was flushed from embarrassment and pleasure. She was slightly mortified to be doing this in the presence of her reflection. But forgot about it as she began lifting herself up and down on the thing, slowly fucking herself.

Jeanette watched this, feeling her own body growing warm as heat coursed through her. Since she wasn't alive she didn't have a regular body heat, unless triggered.

"Ok." She began feeling her sex growing hot, and moisture gathering. "I'll admit, I didn't think you were this loose. I mean, you haven't even used lube on it, yet took it in without any pain. Well done, and for that I'll allow you to eat me out."

She undressed herself, as Jane didn't seem to be listening. She was lost in the pleasure, her worries and fears gone from the world as she rode her dildo.

Then she felt a presence stand before her. Her eyes opened and her breathing slowed as she seen her double stand over her, naked like herself. She looked down at Jane with a smirk, put a hand on her chin and stopped her riding. They then turned around and sat upon her face, burying their nose and mouth with her wet pussy.

Jane gave a muffled cry of shock, as her nose was pressed against her doubles anus, and her mouth covered by their vaginas lips. Salty liquid entered her mouth, an addictive substance, that made her begin lapping at the putter folds, to the groans of her double. They sat upon her head like a Queen does a throne, her pussy being eaten out by a lesser person, as befitting their station.

She had a perverted smile on her lips, a little drool leaving her mouth. Jeanette rocked her hips slightly, grinding herself against them. Moans left her mouth as that tongue licked around her folds, but never really entering.

Then she said. "Have your tongue enter me."

Her human moved up her hands to the outer folds. Here she used her fingers to open up the gates and again her tongue assailed them. This time she ate out directly from the source, tasting her delicious warm cunt. Her glasses were pushed against her face as she moved further inside, her thick tongue wriggling lick an eel.

"Your such a good little bitch, ya know that?" Questioned Jeanette. "I wonder if our masters will allow me to keep you for myself."

That made Jane pause slightly in her actions. Through the haze of lust and passion, she remembered whom she was dealing with, and stopped.

Jeanette stood up and then turned around to face her. Her face was flushed and her grin every so present as she kneeled down to Jane.

With a wink and smile, she kissed her human upon the lips. They let out a squeak in surprise, and that allowed the tongue of Jeanette to enter. It tussled with Jane's, but hers was rather timid and easily conquered by the more aggressive tongue of her double. Soon however, her eyes closed and she melted into the kiss herself.

It was nice and peaceful between them. For a moment, both forgot whom each other was, neither remembering the circumstances that brought each here. They were just two women playing with one another, in the privacy of ones home.

Jeanette broke the kiss first, pulling away to gaze into her human's half lidded eyes. "Get on the bed."

Nodding her head, Jane lifted herself off the dildo with wet pop. She then climbed onto her bed and lied on her back, waiting. Jeanette climbed on the side, moving over to between her legs, and up further until she laid atop the other woman. Both were the same height and she laid on her, pressing her breasts and nipples against Jane's.

Their groins touched together, and Jeanette began rubbing up and down on them, stimulating each others genitals as she did. A spark of excitement passed through them as she slowly grinded against her human. Jane, feeling slightly brave, managed to move up and kiss her again. This time her tongue fought a bit longer, and with an edge as she caught her double unaware. But slowly she lost once more, as the two moaned into one another's mouths.

Jeanette again broke off the kiss and smirked before lifting herself up. She then made Jane roll onto her side, and had one of her legs over her shoulder, as she brought their cunts together, until they were scissoring. Here she began to trib her pussy against Jane's, rubbing each others pussy against the others. Both moaned and exclaimed as they played with each other, and hands began exploring.

One of the doubles hands moved south and began to tease the clit of Jane. She twisted and pulled the thing to the squirming and squealing of the human. Jane's hands moved to her doubles tits, where she then groped and pinched the nipples. This caused pain and pleasure to the double, whom relished each painful twist of her teat, or slap of her mound. To retaliate she moved her free hand over to Jane's ass, where she slipped a digit into her crack, then asshole and pumped it. Jeanette's cunt brushed up and down both their vulvas, coating each other in precum and juices, the women were each nearing the end.

Their breathing became laboured and the two could feel each other coming close. They could see it in each others eyes, face and the way they moved. Jane whimpered and moaned, while her double simply tribbing harder against her, aiming to ride out her climax. Their hands still went to work, until Jeanette began to grind faster and rougher.

Then with a shout of each others name, the name did it. The room was filled with an audiable call of ecstasy and euprohia as the two came on each other. They both squirted their load onto one another, wetting the quilt and their sweaty flesh as they did. Their bodies convulsed and then stilled as they orgasmed together, then Jeanette fell upon Jane's form, once her leg was moved off her shoulder.

They laid there, panting together and hugging slightly. There was a brief moment of peace and clarity, until Jeanette spoke.

"Tomorrow, Stacy will be used." She told the woman, looking into her eyes. "You will be there I'm sure, as I will be the one to take her chastity."

"I can't l-let you do t-that." Jane replied with a shake of her head.

"Doesn't matter now." Her double told her, nuzzling her human's nose with her own. "You've been given to many chances, and you've squandered them. It's my turn to make things right."

Jeanette grinned like a shark, showing her mouthful of sharp teeth, frighting Jane. "I'll stop you." She swore.

"Hehe, you can try dear." Then with a kiss on her lips, the double swiftly left.

She headed out the room and made her way to the bathroom, still naked. Jane laid for a more moments, collecting herself and thinking about torromow. Her gaze then turned to the large dildo and she noticed dust near it, from where her doppelgängers clothes once where, and that reminded her about the knife.

'What the fuck am I going to do about tomorrow?' She thought as she can't beat her with regular weapons.

Unless, they went to the Other World.

But would her double take Stacy there?

She hoped not, but then again something had to be done.

So after cleaning up and having a shower. Jane prepared herself mentally for the next day, and she hoped she could get Stacy out of this unscathed.

Though she doubted her ability to protect her student. She could barely defend herself, but she's done so beforehand and that's what she'll do again.

But this time it will be to protect someone, not to slate a horrible lust buried beneath her meek surface.


End file.
